Curse of the Goblin King
by highpockets
Summary: Sarah's victory had consequences that she was unaware of. Now Jareth the Goblin King has been split in two, and the Labyrinth is being ripped apart by something she inadvertently created. Between fairy tales come to life, uncovering Jareth's mysterious past, and lots of running, can true love conquer all? Or will Jareth forever suffer from frustration?
1. It's Only Forever

**Author's Introduction: **Well, my dear readers, I've been working on this story for a long while. I intended to write this before I posted anything but then I wrote and posted A Goblin Halloween. I blame the plot chickens entirely on that one. If you haven't read it, don't worry. Anyways, this story, unlike my others, will be less crack and a bit more plot but this will not be dark and angst ridden, though it will have a little suspense and drama. Below is obligatory (boring) legal stuff and which David Bowie song, from the hundreds I have on my iPod, goes with the chapter. Honestly, I should start calling my iPod my mobile shrine to David Bowie, I have over about 1500 songs on there and over 40% of them are by David Bowie, so prepare to go on youtube to look up which obscure David Bowie song I list. Also in case you haven't heard: NEW BOWIE ALBUM! Yeah, kinds old news now, but I'm still fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to the awesome late Jim Henson, awesome, still kicking it, Brian Froud, and the still sexy, David Bowie. Thanks guys for such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's Area, I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Underground by: David Bowie.

**To All Who've Read AGH: **Thank you so much for all your alerts, favorites, and reviews. They mean a whole lot to me. So as a reward here's the prequel!

Chapter One:

It's Only Forever

_"You have no power over me!"_

With those six words, his whole world fell down around him and he felt his heart break in two. He clutched his chest in pain. He felt incomplete, like he had been split in two. His power was broken as well as his heart and now the girl had gone, she left with the boy and something else as well. Whatever it was it flew away with her back to her world, leaving him to the shattered remains of his once great Labyrinth. He felt like a fool for wanting to make the girl his queen, but it was too late. She ate the peach he gave her, he sang for her and she danced with him. She was his queen even though she ran out on him before he could make their marriage truly official, though how she ended up in the Junkyard when she was supposed to be in her room he still could not figure out. He could feel the Labyrinth rebuilding itself, but not by his power. That power belongs to her now. He closed his eyes and waited for death to finally claim him. Just when he felt close to the edge of death's sword, he felt some strength flow into him, pulling him from his precarious edge. 'It seems I am not completely forgotten after all, and it looks like some part of the Labyrinth still recognizes me as its king.' The Goblin King mused.

He saw shadows gather around him and they took a distinctive form for a brief moment before dissolving into the darkness. They had looked like the girl that just left him shattered, but it was not. Its eyes were pitch black, very cold, and so very cruel. It seemed the girl left something behind before she left. What it was, the Goblin King did not know.

He gathered what little strength he had, and he picked himself off the floor. Then he looked down at himself and he saw claws. The Goblin King panicked and went into a frenzied search for a mirror and finally found one in his bedchambers. When he saw the monstrous form looking back at him in the mirror he let out an inhuman chilling howl that echoed all throughout the Labyrinth. The inhabitants shuddered in fear. Any goblins left in the castle now fled it in terror, and the Goblin King vented his rage on anything he could find. Vases were shattered, tapestries were torn to ribbons, and the Goblin King left trails of claw marks on the stone walls.

The Goblin King's rage finally subsided as he came to a disturbing realization. He felt incomplete because he was incomplete.

'That girl! The one I made my queen! She is the one who took power over my labyrinth! She is the one who broke my power and myself in two! She is one who turned me into this twisted creature! I will have my revenge!'

Many malicious ideas filled his head of what he would do to her once he had her in his hands, or rather his claws. The Goblin King looked at his monstrous claws once more and let out another beastly howl that shook the walls of the castle, "DAMN YOU SARAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a lonely white owl sat perched on a tree branch outside of a girl's window. He looked on at the girl throwing a party and having fun with strange but very familiar creatures. This girl's name was Sarah, and she was important to him, but he could not remember why. A brief image of her in a silvery white dress flickered in his failing memory, she looked so beautiful. He remembered that he danced with her and sang her a song about falling in love.

'Is she my mate?' The white owl wondered. He had a strong feeling that girl named Sarah was indeed his mate.

When the owl saw her smiling, he decided that she was very beautiful, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight. He decided that he would do something incredibly romantic for his mate, something that will prove his love for her. He would give her a nice juicy lizard or a scrumptious fat rat.

'Beautiful girls like lizards and rats, right? Of course they do, everyone loves food.' The now lovesick owl thought.

For some reason looking at her made his heart ache, and so he flew away from the girl to find a romantic gift for her. He tried to remember more about the girl named Sarah, but he could not. The lonely white owl could not remember anything else nor could he even remember if he had a name, but he did not worry about that for he had something very important to do. The lovesick owl had a very beautiful girl named Sarah to woo, preferably with a nice fat rat.

* * *

It had been months since Sarah Williams ran the labyrinth to get her baby brother back from the Goblin King. She hung out with her friends from the labyrinth often, though they were careful to keep out of her father and stepmother's sight. She still had the occasional argument with her parents, mostly her stepmother, but she was always eager to babysit Toby, which made them happy. They still got on her case about how she should go out and make some friends, but Sarah wasn't about to tell them about the many friends she made from the labyrinth. She would be carted away by men in white coats faster than she can say schizophrenia. They already think she's odd enough as it is.

Despite their differences, Sarah got along better with her stepmother, and they were even starting to bond. Sarah knew Karen only nagged her because she cared, and that at least her stepmother stuck around to be a mother. Her mother, Linda, chose to chase her dreams rather than be a mother. It was an irresponsible and selfish thing to do to a child, and Sarah only realized this after she almost did the same to her brother. She was too enraptured by her glamourous life with her equally glamourous new boyfriend to realize what her mother's dreams had cost her. Linda cared for her daughter, and she was a good friend. But not a mother, and a mother was what Sarah needed. In a twisted way she had to thank the Goblin King for her invaluable insight. For if it weren't for him she probably would've grown up to be just as selfish and irresponsible as her mother.

This of course didn't mean she liked him. 'If I ever see that glittery fey psychopath again, I'm gonna beat him senseless with Granny William's frying pan, the really big cast iron one.' She thought angrily as she was scrubbing something sticky off her window. She scrubbed harder as she pretended the sticky substance was his face.

Sarah was going to hold to her promise of beating up the Goblin King. She knew that he was a sore loser, a trait common in fey of any kind. She heard some pretty gruesome stories of what happened to mortals that dared to cross the 'Fair Folk'. He would be back to avenge his damaged pride and when he did, she would be ready. She had been taking fencing lessons from Sir Didymus and had been getting really good at it. She had also easily persuaded her parents to enroll her in Karate classes. Her teacher said she had a natural talent for it.

She was currently finishing cleaning up after the big Christmas party she had last night. Goblins are fun to party with, but they leave a horrible mess. Thankfully, some of her friends decided to stay behind to help clean up. She'd rather not get grounded again, like after her stepmother saw the remains of her last party. Her stepmother was a neat freak and, sometimes, she swears she had some kind of super power that allowed her to spot a speck of dirt a thousand yards away. Sarah made a gagging sound when she found something on her bed.

"Eww! Where do these dead rats keep coming from?"

Unnoticed by the girl and her friends, a certain lovesick owl hooted proudly that object of his affection discovered yet another token of his love and thought smugly to himself, 'She always screeches excitedly when she finds my presents, she must really like them!' The white owl flew off get more rats for his beloved.

For months Sarah kept finding dead rodents and lizards of all kinds either in her room or her window sill. This time it was a large foul-smelling rat. Once in a while she'd catch a glimpse of a white owl outside her window. So, maybe it was the source of her rodent problem. She put the rat in the trash bag with the rest of the confetti and paper plates that littered her room. Hoggle looked at her inquisitively, "Having a rat problem eh?"

"Yeah, more like an owl problem. There's this little white owl that's moved into the tree outside my window. I know it's him that keeps leaving the damn things in my room. What I don't know is how it keeps getting into my room. You think that maybe it's the Goblin King in owl form wreaking his terrible vengeance upon me by leaving dead rodents on my pillow?"

Her friends looked awkwardly at each other unsure how to answer her. Sarah crossed her arms and asked, "Okay guys what is it? Spill."

Hoggle looked at Sarah thoughtfully, "Well, after you kicked that ol' rat's butt, he kicked everyone out of the castle an' sealed it up tight. It wasn't long 'til this horrible cry was heard from inside an' the sound of a lot of things being broken, an' then nothing."

"Nothing?" Sarah looked at her friends curiously.

"Nothing." Hoggle said ominously.

Sir Didymus nodded with his friend and piped in, "Tis true my lady, a cry of great anguish and misery could be heard all across the land. No one has been inside the castle since. It is still sealed shut and still nothing can be heard from within to this very day. Some are even starting to say that his Majesty is dead."

Hoggle shook his head, "Bah! He ain't dead. If you asks me, I thinks that jerk is still alive, broken but alive, and plotting something big. We need to watch ourselves, especially you Sarah."

She smiled at her friends, "Don't worry guys, I'll be careful. Hey, I defeated him once, right?"

Hoggle groaned aloud, "Don't get cocky Sarah! Jareth is an animal, and an animal when wounded is at its most dangerous. You wounded him, and you'll be at the front his mind when he's finished licking his wounds. He was only bested once before and let's just say that he didn't take it so well."

Ludo lumbered over to hug Sarah, "Ludo protect Sawah!"

Sir Didymus drew his sword and took a heroic stance, "No fiend shall harm you my lady, not while we are around!"

Sarah's curiosity peaked at what Hoggle told her, "Wait a second, you mean I'm not the only one who solved his Labyrinth?"

Hoggle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, no. There was one other. A mighty wizard, but everyone's heard _that_ story. Ask any goblin and they'll tells you as long as its told out earshot of his majesty. Story goes that a long time ago Jareth took a child from a wizard. The wizard solved the labyrinth and took back the child but that wasn't the end of it."

Sarah was on the edge of her seat, "What happened next?"

Sir Didymus piped up excitedly, "I know this story my lady, I was told this story many times when I was still but a pup. What happened next was that the wizard put some kind of foul curse on his majesty and foretold a prophecy, it goes like thus: 'A maiden will come to the Labyrinth and solve it she will, and then the king's power will by love be broken and spill.' It is a nursery rhyme that anyone who has grown up in the labyrinth can tell you. I thought it a mere old wives tale until you came fair maiden."

Ludo spoke in an insistent gravely voice, "Rocks say there more!"

Hoggle scoffed, "If yous believe in what the crazy folk that wear tinfoil hats say, then there is more to the prophecy that was recorded somewhere and lost but everyone with brains knows that's a bunch of mumbo jumbo from goblins that got booted to the head too many times."

Sarah still had one question that was burning within her, "Do you guys know their names?"

Sir Didymus answered, "Why of course fair maiden! Everyone knows their names! Why, even in your world they are quite famous! The child's name was Arthur and the Wizard's name is the same name as thy dog's."

Sarah's mouth hung open in shock and she couldn't help but feel a little pride in herself, "You mean _the _King Arthur and _the_ Merlin! Wow! So the only ones who kicked that glittery psychopath's ass was _the_ Merlin and me?"

"Just remember my warning Sarah! Jareth is dangerous!" Hoggle told her sternly.

Sarah smiled at her friends and tried to alleviate their worries, "Thanks for your support guys, but I'll be fine. If something happens, I'll be sure to call."

Hoggle didn't believe her, but he let it go.

"Be sure that you do missy. Unfortunately we gots to go, the Labyrinth is dangerous after dark thanks to his royal highness slacking on the job, it's got a real bad weed problem. Remember what I said, be careful!"

"All right already, I'll be careful. I'll see you later guys!" Sarah hugged her friends one by one as they went back to the Underground through the back of her closet. She had to forbid anyone using her vanity mirror to enter her room, as the goblins kept getting footprints on her photos and in her make-up, so she made them use her closet instead. She then gathered up all the presents her friends had given her and hid them away where her parents would not find them and ask her inconvenient questions. Hoggle had gotten her an ornately carved pipe and a small pouch of some kind of Underground herb. He said it was valuable for its ability to increase one's perception and give insightful visions. However, it bore an unfortunate resemblance to an infamous and illicit plant in her world. Sir Didymus's present wasn't much better as he gave her a bottle of goblin wine then he said, "One does not give toasts with water! It is simply not done my lady!"

The goblins had gotten her what they claimed was armor but it looked more like a black leather bikini with a glittery dark cape. It looked similar to what Jareth wore the first time she saw him. It had an indention below the cups that looked similar to the pendant she saw the Goblin King wear, like that pendant was supposed to go there. When she put it on she noticed that it accentuated her curves and showed off most of her skin, but she also noticed that, "I look like a stripper!"

She changed into something that covered more and put her new 'armor' into the growing pile of gifts her parents would object to if found. She knew the goblins meant well, they wanted her to look like what they thought was queenly, after all look at their king. The man dressed so obscenely, those pants didn't hide much. It took all her will power telling him that his labyrinth was 'a piece of cake' to his face instead of his crotch. The goblins always called her 'Queenie' and they said she was their queen now, and she didn't question it further. She incorrectly concluded, 'I guess the goblin crown is my prize for solving the Labyrinth or something. Makes sense I guess, a lot of countries change leaders by kicking the previous ruler's ass.'

Ludo's present stood out from the others as it was not questionable nor obviously illicit in nature, though, unsurprisingly it was a rock that he found. Well, two rocks actually. It used to be one rock, but it broke. It was a lovely piece of some kind quartz, about the size of her fist. It looked like it was cleanly sliced in half, one half was dark and smokey, and the other was milky white. Separate, they roughly looked like wolves, but if she put the two pieces together, it resembled a heart. Ludo sadly told her, "Pretty rock broke."

The pretty rock was indeed broken, or at least, the lighter half was. It had multiple scratches on it, but the dark half of the rock hardly had any damage. It looked as if the two wolf-like rocks had battled each other and the dark one had won. It reminded her of a story that Granny Williams once told her. It was about how two wolves lived inside all of us. They constantly battled each other for dominance. One was evil and one was good. The one that won was the one you fed. As she looked at the two wolves, it looked like the good one didn't get fed much. Sarah put the wolf shaped rocks on her bookshelf, which was in need of a pair of bookends. "These will do just fine," she smiled.

Sarah noticed that her dog, Merlin, had something in his mouth. Sarah immediately pried it from him, afraid it was something toxic for the dog. It was a box. It was expertly wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, the tag said, 'To Sarah'. She assumed it was from one her parents or aunts and uncles. The dog wagged his tail happily as Sarah unwrapped the box, inside was a plain burlap sack. "A sack!? What kind of stupid gift is this? Well, I guess I can use this to hide the Underground weed in."

When she put Hoggle's gifts in the plain sack, she noticed its weight had not changed. She placed her other questionable gifts in it, gifts that looked far too large to fit in the small sack. It all fit, and the sack still felt light as a feather. She took the gifts out and her suspicions were confirmed, "It's bigger on the inside. I've got myself a magic sack! I guess it's not from my parents. I don't know who gave this to me, but I'm keeping it." She bent down and patted Merlin on the head. He wagged his tail.

She put the gifts that might ground her into her new magic sack, and hid it under her bed. She then went to bed and promptly fell asleep blissfully unaware that she would not see any of her friends for a long time.

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who are still a little confused by what's happened to Jareth, I'll admit that creation of those things was inspired by one of Jim Henson's other works: Dark Crystal. In case you are also wondering, I got the magic sack idea from one of Jim Henson's other works, The Storyteller, it's from the episode The Soldier and Death. If you haven't seen either The Storyteller, or Dark Crystal then what are you waiting for?! Go watch them! They're awesome! Also thank so much for reading this, reviews would be much appreciated. ::Hint Hint:: (Editing Note: fixed a paragraph in the owl!Jareth scene, thanks CandyXDaXNeko for pointing it out. This author really needs a new beta.)


	2. Don't You Know My Name?

**Author's** **Note: **Chapter two is a long one, but this is where I had to start sticking that "M" rating to this story. Jareth's crotch will be making it's first appearance. What can I but that Jareth moves fast. Anyway since I have seven chapters written and completed, and some really good progress on chapter eight (about a 1000 words so far) I decided to upload this chapter sooner.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. That belongs to the awesome, late Jim Henson, awesome, still kicking it Brian Froud, and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah, and David Bowie's area. I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Cat People by David Bowie

Chapter Two:

Don't You Know My Name?

It was nearing dusk in the Labyrinth, and a creature was stirring from its sleep. It had been many months since the Goblin King had been split in two, and it was now Christmas Eve. For months he sat on in his crumbling castle, brooding. He never dared to show himself to his moronic subjects, and because of that girl's words he was sealed in his labyrinth. 'How ironic that I would be imprisoned in my own creation.' He had nowhere near the power he used to have, and without it his labyrinth grew out of control. Parts of it remained unchanged, but the rest became darker and more twisted. Black vines with vicious thorns grew and thrived in the shadows, all caused by the shadowy creature the girl left behind. Those that ventured too close were consumed by the strange plants, bones and all. Even the stone walls that they grew on were eventually consumed. He spat curses at the girl that would make even the most foul-mouthed sailor blush. "Does that stupid girl not know that the king and the land are one? What did she think would happen when she cut the puppeteer's strings? That nothing bad would happen tra la la?"

The girl cut off his ability to control his world, and now it will grow out of control until it crumbles away and him along with it. He hated the girl for it, and he hated her even more because he still desired her. He hated himself for that too. He could not even watch the girl from his crystals like he used to. Her words banished him from her life and his own labyrinth. He had a window, however, through the eyes of his other half, flittering about in the mortal realm as a powerless owl. He welcomed these visions whenever they came, especially ones of his other half watching the girl from afar. Another vision washed over him and filled his mind with images of himself watching the girl through her bathroom window. He saw an alluring image of her enjoying a bath. The vision left as quickly as it came but the image of the girl's naked nubile body was burned into his mind, flooding his body with lust and desire. He let out a chilling howl that echoed throughout the labyrinth. He could not go to her to relieve his unrelenting desires. His body was tormented by a need he could not satisfy, and finally, his last shred of sanity snapped. The Goblin King started to laugh. It was the laugh of a madman with nothing left to lose, "If I cannot go to her then, I shall simply have her come to me." A cold, terrible smile appeared on his face, "I will either bed her or I will kill her. Then again, I can always do both."

It was now night and he had much work to do and only a little time. He knew her traitorous friends and many of his moronic subjects were with her now, and when they came back they would have a nasty surprise waiting. The beastly Goblin King laughed maniacally, "If she ever wants to see her _precious_ friends again, she WILL come to me!"

* * *

Many months had passed since Sarah had last heard from her friends. Winter thawed and became spring, and it was already her birthday. Since her friends stopped seeing her, life had become a lot lonelier. Even the goblins wouldn't talk to her. She just couldn't seem to make friends at school, and when the other kids weren't ignoring her, they would simply call her 'The Freak,' but that was nothing new. She had always been considered a bit odd for her love of fantasy and her nose always stuck in a book. 'So what if I dress-up and act out plays in the park by myself? That's not that weird is it?'

However, after she solved the Labyrinth, the goblins and her friends would follow her everywhere. Before they stopped coming to see her, that is. Everyone noticed her unusual behavior, like talking to something that isn't there or playing in the park seemingly all by herself. She could see the goblins but no one else ever did, and her reputation grew from simply a bit odd to being labeled a complete freak almost overnight.

Though her friends stopped coming to see her, not once did she doubt their existence or her belief in them. All the gifts they left her were physical proof of that. She knew wasn't crazy, even though, once in a while, she would catch a reflection of herself in the mirror, or in a window, that wasn't her. Her eyes were not pitch black, nor were they so very cold. She shivered in fear whenever she would catch a glimpse of that other Sarah; that cold and cruel Sarah that wasn't her. Sarah repeated to herself, a mantra, 'I'm not crazy. Everyone else is just blind, stupid, or both.'

Today someone remembered her birthday and took the time and effort to write on her locker, 'Happy Birthday, Freak'. The day became gradually worse when someone pushed her and she fell into a mud puddle, spending the rest of the day in muddy clothes. She wanted to punch whoever invented the phrase 'Sweet Sixteen'. Even her father and stepmother, who were always busy juggling work and Toby to take much notice of her, were worried about her friendless status. So, they would try to talk her into going out with them to various events with their clients and their families, in hopes of getting Sarah to socialize more, maybe even date. It didn't work, she made most people uncomfortable, boys especially. Her parents would introduce her to a boy her age, always the son of one their rich clients or the son of a well-to-do family they happen to know from whatever concert or party they chatted with. They never stopped hoping that she would start dating them. 'Yeah and eventually get married to some arrogant git with a big fat trust fund and guaranteed to inherit millions in old money.' Sarah thought bitterly. At first the boy seemed really interested in her, though she never felt so much as a spark of interest. Then as soon as they touch her, even to shake her hand they all looked at her at if she were a bear trap far too to close to their genitals and about to snap shut with a sickening crunch. It all ended the same; awkward conversation, lousy excuses, and running away from her terror. 'Why? Do I stink or something?'

Sarah's only solace was that spring break had just started for her, and she wouldn't have to go to school for another week. Again, she pondered on where all her friends in the labyrinth had gone, wondering if a certain monarch had something to do with their disappearance. She kept Granny Williams' frying pan under her bed in case he ever came back. She missed all her friends, and she was even starting to miss the Goblin King, 'He may be a glittery psychopath, but at least he paid attention to me.'

Sarah sat glumly at the table in the kitchen with a plate of half eaten birthday cake and torn wrapping paper. Her father and stepmother had given her an expensive designer dress. She might have worn if it weren't such an ugly shade of mauve. Her present from her Aunt and Uncle from Chicago was a camcorder, it was a cool gift and she liked it, but she was not much of a home movie freak. Her mother and her boyfriend Jeremy had also gotten her a silvery white dress that they found in an antique shop run by a crabby old lady named Agnes. Apparently, it was a girl's wedding dress. They told her that the shop had all sorts of interesting things they thought Sarah would love. When they tried to go back to the shop, however, it wasn't there anymore. It disturbed Sarah just how much the dress resembled another one she wore in a peach-induced dream when she danced with _him_. If she didn't know any better she would say that this was the same one. Before her adventure in the Labyrinth she would have loved all this stuff, but to her now it was all junk. What she really wanted was not to feel so lonely anymore. 'I wish I had somebody...' Sarah thought to herself, the birthday wish she made.

Toby, who was now two going on three, had made her a finger painting depicting three stick figures holding hands. Toby told her that the one in the middle was her and the small one on her right was him, which made her smile a little. Her smile vanished when Toby told her the taller third figure holding her other hand was "Da Gobwin Kingy."

Sarah noticed this morning's newspaper was open to the horoscope page. Sarah had never really believed in that sort of stuff, but she felt bored and could use a good laugh. "Let's see what mine says, 'Pisces: Today is lucky day for you! You will meet your true love, just keep an open mind and a forgiving heart. Don't forget that nothing is as it seems, after all, yesterday's enemy might be tomorrow's lover.'" Sarah crumpled the page in a ball and threw it angrily across the room, "Lucky day my ass! I _knew _horoscopes were crap!"

She went in search of her dog, Merlin, and his leash. She found Merlin waiting by the door with a small rectangular red object in his mouth which turned out to be her book, _The Labyrinth_. This was the second time she had pried that book from his mouth, the first time they were in the park and he'd dropped the book in her lap. It was how she had gotten the book in the first place. To this day, she still didn't know where he had gotten it from. It didn't have any information on publishing, copyright, or even the author's name. It was, to say the least, an odd book, but she read it and loved it all the more. Little did she know that when she first read it, that she would actually live it out. The book's front cover had the corners partially chewed and had drool on it. She was about to yell at Merlin, but she noticed some writing underneath the front cover, before the very first page. Apparently, two pages had been stuck together all this time, and she never noticed. It was a funny little poem she never saw before;

_"A maiden will come to the Labyrinth and solve it she will, _

_and then the king's power will by love be broken and spill. _

_Darkness will fill the void in the king's empty throne, _

_and a monster will be born that is evil true to the bone. _

_Maiden and friends will fight together in vain _

_as the Maiden refuses the evil monster's bane. _

_And when night is at its darkest and a new love is seemingly lost to the Abyss, _

_evil will be driven back when sundered king is made whole by true love's kiss. _

_The newly healed King shall then by old law make maiden his Queen, _

_and together evil vanquished, the Labyrinth healed and the land serene."_

Something at the back of Sarah's memory nagged her. She had heard this poem before but she couldn't seem to remember where. She dismissed the nagging familiar feeling and put the book back in her room on her desk and got Merlin's leash. "Okay Merlin, lets go for a walk. Dad! Karen! I'm taking Merlin for a walk! I'll be back later!"

She heard her stepmother's voice, "Just be back before dark Sarah!"

With that, Sarah left with her sheepdog Merlin in tow, and the two of them went to her favorite place in the park. She sat down on a bench with her head in her hands, feeling angry and utterly miserable at the way her birthday was turning out. She let out a sigh, "Life just isn't fair."

An unwanted memory floated to the surface of her mind. She remembered the Goblin Kings words to her when she went through his Labyrinth, _"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is…"_

Merlin placed his chin affectionately on her knee in an attempt to cheer her up. Smiling a little, Sarah scratched behind his ears and watched his tail wag happily. 'At least I've got you, Merlin.' She then heard voices belonging to some boys. They were crowded around something on the grass, underneath a large oak tree.

"Lets poke it with a stick!"

"It's still alive!"

"Don't get too close! It might have rabies or something!"

Something in Sarah had snapped. So much had gone wrong on a day that should be special and happy. The anger had been building up inside and was ready to pop like a bottle of soda that had been shaken up far too much. She ran over to the unfortunate boys, and in that moment she resembled a vengeful demon from hell. She bellowed with a fury that terrified them, "PISS OFF YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

The boys ran for their lives, and Sarah felt a great sense of relief after venting her frustration. She looked down to see what poor creature that they had been tormenting. She froze on the spot. It was a little white owl. 'Calm down Sarah, its just an owl. It's most definitely NOT the Goblin King.' Trying to reassure herself, she bent down at the disheveled white owl to get a better look at it. The thing let out a pathetic hoot. The sound of a cry for help if Sarah ever heard one. Though the poor little owl had feathers sticking out in many directions and looked utterly exhausted, it still managed to hop into her lap. 'Maybe it's domesticated. It looks pretty comfortable around me.' Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah decided to take pity on the poor little owl and picked it up. It seemed to be very happy in her arms. She turned toward Merlin, "Come on Merlin, lets go home. As for you, little owl, you're coming home with me."

The walk home was uneventful and she managed to get home as the sun was setting. She snuck quietly into the house, hoping her parents wouldn't notice the wild animal she brought home. Thanks to her baby brother, her father and stepmother were preoccupied cleaning up his latest mess. Apparently, he decided to use apple sauce to decorate the walls. As a result, she got to her room unnoticed, and she locked her bedroom door behind her. She put the little white owl on her bed, and it hooted happily at her.

The little white owl was ecstatic that the object of his affections had finally taken him to her nest. His life was starting to look up. He was exhausted from hunting for both himself and his beloved. Most of all, he was exhausted from nightmares that would not let him sleep peacefully. Nightmares of being a large, clawed, hateful creature that hunted for his beloved like prey, and of a dark twisting maze, overgrown with black ominous vines. He did not want to think about the strangely familiar nightmares, and instead focused on his beloved mate. 'Finally, nearly a year of bringing her gifts have paid off! I wonder how many little chicks she wants? Perhaps seven. Seven is a good number. We can easily fit that many in this large soft nest.' The happy owl day-dreamed of his beloved sitting on seven owl eggs and the two of them lovingly regurgitating partially digested rats for their seven adorable children. He hooted happily and waited for her to join him in their new nest.

Sarah smiled at the owl on her bed, "You know, you're actually kinda cute. I guess I should probably name you. I can't just keep calling you Owl."

Sarah got ready for bed and changed into a simple tank top and briefs. Her new friend seemed quite content on her bed. It watched her intensely as she undressed, almost as if it was appreciating the sight of her naked body. For a moment it unnerved her, and then she remembered that it was just an owl. She slipped under the covers of her bed and opened one of her father's many books she'd borrowed from his study. This one was one of his encyclopedias. She found the entry on Barn Owls:

"_The Barn Owl (Tyto alba) is the most widely distributed species of owl, and one of the most widespread of all birds. It is also referred to as Common Barn Owl..._ _It is known by many other names, which may refer to the appearance, call, habitat or the eerie, silent flight: White Owl, Silver Owl, Demon Owl, Ghost Owl, Death Owl, Night Owl, Rat Owl, Church Owl, Cave Owl, Stone Owl, Monkey-faced Owl, Hissing Owl, Hobgoblin Owl…"_

Sarah froze when she saw the word Hobgoblin, her mind drifting to the Goblin King. She looked down at the owl that was cuddling in her lap. The cute little owl looked up at her and let out a happy little hoot when she stroked his feathers. She then came to a decision, "Well little owl, I know what your name is. From now on, I'm calling you Jareth."

Suddenly the world seemed to stop. The name Sarah had uttered echoed through the owl's head, and his mind was quickly flooded with lost memories of her and his life as something so much more than just an owl. He remembered first seeing her in the park looking as lonely as he and becoming completely smitten with her then and there. He remembered watching her go about her life in this world for what seemed an eternity. He remembered her wish to take her brother and making her run his Labyrinth. He remembered giving her the peach and singing to her his vows of love and a dance that bonded them together as husband and wife. His heart clenched for a moment as he remembered her rejection, but then it swelled when he remembered that she saved him from those brats and took him to her home. In an explosion of glitter and feathers, the little white owl transformed into a very naked man. He had a radiant smile on his face and he happily shouted in accented voice that Sarah knew quite well, "I remember! I'm Jareth! I'm the Goblin King!"

Jareth looked different then she remembered. He was younger and looked more human, but he still had that strange otherworldly allure about him. His once wild blond hair and eyebrows were now tame. His eyes, though, were as she remembered. One was blue but the other had a permanently dilated pupil. The small ring of color around it shifted between brown, blue, and green depending on which way she looked at it. If it weren't for his mismatched eyes and his accented voice, she would not have recognized him.

Sarah's gaze drifted from his face to his lean muscular chest and continued down southwards where she discovered just what those tight pants he favored contained. Sarah froze as she stared at Jareth's unclothed crotch, transfixed by what she saw. She knew what a man's equipment looked like and how it supposedly functioned, after all she had taken health class, and she's heard some more experienced girls talk in the locker room, but she had never gotten this up close and personal. Sarah gulped when she noticed it getting bigger.

Jareth noticed just what part of his anatomy had captured her attention, and his smiled widened. He leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You can touch it if you want, precious. It won't bite, I promise."

Sarah snapped out of her Jareth-induced stupor and realized the suggestive position they were in. He was straddling her in her bed, and he was _very_ naked. Sarah's face turned to the color of a tomato and months of karate classes came back to her. She punched Jareth in the eye and off her bed. Jareth landed on her floor with loud thump and a cry of pain. "Put some clothes on, pervert! And could you penis get off— I mean could you _please_ get off of me?"

Jareth held his hand over his left eye where it was already starting to bruise. He stared at Sarah in shock, "You hit me!"

Sarah looked at Jareth with green eyes blazing with anger, "Yes I did. That was for all the crap you put me through in that damned labyrinth of yours and more. Now put some pants on!"

Jareth soaked in her words and for the first time in a very long time, he felt guilty. The guilt gnawed away at him as remembered how much he frightened the woman he loved during her time in his labyrinth. He then saw Sarah reaching for an old cast iron frying pan. The unfamiliar feeling rose up inside of him like bile, causing words he seldom used to spill out, "I'm sorry!"

Apparently this was the right thing to say because Sarah paused just before the cast iron frying pan reached his head. Her mouth hung open with shock, "What did you say?"

Jareth stood up trying to regain as much composure as he can in his state and cleared his throat, "I said I was sorry. I never meant to, nor did I want to, hurt you. I am truly sorry that I did. I only did those things because I wanted to impress you."

Sarah, surprised, dropped her frying pan, "Really? Do you mean it or is this another trick?"

Jareth was even more surprised at himself because he had meant every word that he had vomited out of his mouth. Her eyes looked at him imploringly, filled with hope. He could not lie to her, his pride had already gone, probably gone in the way of his clothes, and he had nothing left to lose by being completely honest with her, "Yes, I meant every word. Do you think we can start over?"

Jareth held his hand in an offer of peace to her. Sarah looked at his hand and then into his eyes. His strange mismatched eyes, so filled with hope and desperation. They looked the same as their last confrontation. She found her anger melting away under his imploring gaze, 'I did get Toby back and I never did get so much as a scratch even though I had few close calls. He looks like he could use a friend. I know I do.' Sarah thought to herself. Her mind made up, she tentatively took his hand and said, "Alright Jareth I guess I could give you another chance, but no more of your dirty tricks or I'll throw you out this window myself!"

Jareth's face lit up with joy, and he pulled Sarah into a hug, making her gasp with surprise at the sudden skin contact, "Thank you Sarah! I promise I won't let you down!"

Sarah returned his hug after the awkward feeling passed. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling content and not so lonely. Jareth and Sarah stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the peaceful lack of loneliness. Their sense of peace was destroyed when they suddenly heard a knock at the door, and Sarah's stepmother's voice drifted through. "Sarah, it's me. I want to talk to you. Do you have someone in there? I heard you talking."

Sarah panicked and whispered to Jareth, "Crap! Quick, find someplace to hide!"

Sarah and Jareth were frantically looking around for someplace to hide a fully grown and _very _naked man. They heard the door opening and Jareth dove under the bed and disappeared just as the door opened, and Sarah's stepmother walked through with a concerned expression on her face. "Hello Sarah, I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much, but we are getting very worried about you. Today is your birthday, your sweet sixteen to be exact. You should have lots of friends, and be going out on dates by now, but you're not. We just want you to be happy, let us help, just tell us what we can do."

Sarah heard this conversation so many times before, "Don't worry Karen, I'm fine really."

Her stepmother didn't look convinced, "I just want to see you socializing with someone other than your brother. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you two are bonding, but I wish you were dating someone. At this point I'll accept anyone!"

Sarah blanched when her stepmother said the words 'I wish' in earshot of Jareth, and Sarah was right to worry as a muffled voice coming from under her bed said, "Granted!"

"Did you say something, Sarah?"

Sarah wanted to punch the Goblin King's other eye at this very moment, and she told her stepmother the first lie that came to her mind, "Yeah, I said wish granted. I already have a boyfriend. His name is Jareth."

Sarah winced, wishing she hadn't said that but as a certain someone hiding under her bed once said, 'What's said is said.' Her stepmother raised an eyebrow thinking her stepdaughter had made up some imaginary boyfriend, "Okay Sarah, I'll drop the matter for now, but I would like to meet this young man, and your father would, especially. I also have some bad news. Granny Williams is having surgery on her leg, apparently she tore it up pretty bad fighting a bear when she was out deer hunting. She didn't get any deer, but she now has a new bear skin rug. Anyways, we will be gone for two days. I'm sorry that this is so short notice but can you look after Toby while we're gone this weekend?"

Sarah looked up hopefully at the prospect of no parents, "No problem! I'd be happy to look after the little guy."

Karen looked relieved, "That's a relief, our plane leaves in the morning. We left some money on the kitchen counter, and a list of phone numbers, in case of an emergency, are on the fridge."

They heard a throat clear in the doorway, it was Sarah's father, "Did you tell her the good news Karen?"

"What good news?" Sarah asked.

"We've made a decision. If you do a good job looking after Toby and the house and since you are now sixteen…" Sarah's stepmother began.

"…You can get your learner's permit, pumpkin!" Sarah's father finished excitedly.

Sarah squealed with joy and hugged her parents, "Oh thank you guys! I promise I'll do a good job."

Sarah's joy died and remembered the _very_ naked man hiding under her bed, "Okay, I'm really tired. Love you guys. Good night and give Grandma Williams a hug from me!"

Sarah hugged and kissed her parents and then shooed them out of her room. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she closed and locked the door. Jareth came out of his hiding place to see a livid Sarah, "Damn it Jareth! Are trying to get me in trouble? And for God's sake, put some clothes on!"

Jareth brought his hands in front of his face in case Sarah wanted to give him another black eye, "Sorry Sarah, It was not my intention to get you in trouble, but your stepmother did make a wish that I am more than happy to grant. After all, I am the Goblin King, and granting wishes is what I do. I've been granting wishes for… Huh, I don't seem to remember."

Jareth trailed off and in that moment he reminded Sarah of a lost and lonely child, and her anger was washed away. She sat down next to him on the bed and she gently put her arm around him, trying to comfort him. She spoke to him in a soft gentle voice, "It's okay, no harm was done. Now tell me what you don't remember."

Jareth leaned into her welcoming embrace, "I tried to remember of what my life was like before I met you and I cannot. How and when did I become the Goblin King? How long have I reigned for? How many others before you have run my Labyrinth? Do I have a family? These are questions that I cannot answer because I can't remember. I don't even remember what I am! I don't exactly look like one of my mentally challenged subjects, thank whatever gods for that…"

It frightened Sarah to see the Goblin King so vulnerable. In her mind he was a figure that was supposed to be imposing and powerful. Now, the once frightening Goblin King, is seeking comfort in her arms like a child after waking from a horrible nightmare. It was unnatural to her. "Jareth?" Sarah tentatively began, "What do you remember?"

Jareth pondered her question for a moment, "I remember all these past months stuck in the body and a mind of an owl in your world, and most of all I remember you. I remember when I first met you, you were playing in the park by yourself. You looked lonely and reminded me of myself. My heart went out to you, the lonely girl with so much imagination utterly wasted in this banal world. I remember watching you go about your life here, growing more attached to you as I watched. I remember the night you made that wish and your run in my labyrinth. I admit to being proud to see you blossom into a woman as you made your way through my labyrinth. I am sorry for frightening you, but I am not sorry that you grew stronger from facing all those 'dangers untold and hardships unnumbered'. Do you regret it? Would you take it all back if you could?"

Sarah was angry at him for all things he did to her. For making her run through his own personal playground of horrors. She looked back on his actions with a new perspective and an epiphany dawned on her. Jareth's actions were not of an evil villain, as she had at first pegged him to be. He was like a boy experiencing his first crush on a girl. He was that boy who would tease the girl he liked endlessly because he wanted her attention. 'That would explain those tight pants he always wore.' Jareth looked at her nervously, like she held his heart in her hands and could crush it at any moment. Sarah winced but she had to ask him, "Jareth, do you like me? Like, _really_ like me?"

Jareth swallowed nervously and nodded. Nervous was not a word Sarah ever thought to associate with Jareth, but he was nervous and she couldn't blame him. The question Sarah now had lingering in her mind was, 'Do I like him? I don't know, I barely know the guy. It's disturbing to know that he's been stalking me. He may be a glittery creep, but he's really cute, and I've been really lonely. I suppose I can give him a chance, after all it's not like I'm marrying the guy. Besides he really is trying.' Sarah gave the nervous Jareth an honest answer, "Jareth, even though I lost count how many times I thought I would die, looking back with hindsight on all of it, I know I would not trade it for anything. I wanted to be a hero with a grand adventure and I got it. If you hadn't made me work my ass off to get my brother back, I would not appreciate him or my family as I do now. I would have become a spoiled and selfish person, and for that, I forgive you for the hell you put me through. If you wanted a date from me you were going about it the wrong way. Giving girls drugged peaches and scaring her out of her wits is not the way to a woman's heart."

Jareth's apprehension was replaced with a cautious optimism, "Are you saying that you would not be completely opposed to the idea of me courting you?"

Sarah nodded and smiled, "Yes, that's what I'm saying. I'll give you a second chance, so lets start over as friends and see where it goes. What do you say?"

Jareth nodded eagerly, he was happy to have another chance to win her heart. "Yes! I would be happy to!" He smiled back at her and continued to enjoy her comfortable shoulder and her presence.

He felt astonished at his own idiocy and laughed, "I feel like an idiot. All that suffering we both could have avoided if I had simply been more clear about my feelings from the beginning. All those months stuck as an owl trying to woo you with presents of dead rodents were wasted."

Sarah shoved him out of her arms, "I knew it! _You're _the one whose been leaving those disgusting things in my room! Do you know how gross that is?! Even that drugged peach was a better present. Could you please fly back to your little maze before my parents discover their wish for me to bring home a man has come true? As angry as I am at you right now, I still don't want to see you hurt."

Jareth was unable to meet her eyes and looked at Sarah nervously, "To be fair, I had the mentality of an owl, it is the drawback of shapeshifting; you become the animal in body _and _mind. Giving dead rodents to females is a token of love for owls and as for going back to my labyrinth…" Jareth trailed off awkwardly.

Sarah sighed wearily, she had a strong feeling about what he was going to say, "You have some bad news don't you? Well, spit it out already and let's get it over with."

Jareth sighed, "The thing is I can't get back to my Labyrinth, almost all of my magic is gone. I need a lot of magic to step through the veil between our two worlds. Holes do appear occasionally in the veil but they are rare and random. I'm pretty much stuck in your world."

Jareth debated for a moment if he should inform her the full details about the true nature of the peach he gave her and goblin marriage customs, but as he saw his "wife" collapse on her bed with a horrified expression, he decided he would keep that little tidbit to himself for now.

Sarah slumped in exasperation at the horrible chain of events that had made her sweet sixteen a sour one. She was stuck with the Goblin King who she remembered was still naked, "For the last time, put some damn clothes on!"

**Author's Notes:** The Barn Owl entry Sarah was reading is from Wikipedia's Barn Owl page in case any of you wanted to know. I giggled when I saw the name "Hobgoblin Owl". Also I'm in the market for a new beta. Any volunteers? PM me or leave a comment in a review if you're interested. Perks to the job include not waiting as long as everyone else for the rest of the chapters I have written already and this author's undying gratitude. Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to ask me questions!


	3. Let Me Sleep Beside You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. That belongs to the awesome, late Jim Henson, the awesome, still kicking it, Brian Froud, and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's area. I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Let Me Sleep Beside You by David Bowie

Chapter Three:

Let Me Sleep Beside You

Sarah was digging through her drawers looking for something for Jareth to wear. He was still naked. She pulled out one pair of her pajama bottoms and threw them at him. "Here put these on. You are not going au naturale."

Jareth looked at them distastefully. They were pink with little golden tiaras. His disgust grew when he saw the word, "Princess," in glittery pink bubble letters written across the rear. He scowled at Sarah, "I'm not wearing this. Its pink and quite untrue. I'm a King, not a princess. I'd rather be stark naked."

"You're not staying naked. I don't care what it is, as long as it covers your... area." Sarah gestured to his groin.

"I'll put something on, if it pleases you. Oh by the way, I found this under the bed while I was hiding from your stepmother. You've been holding out on me."

Jareth was holding the magic sack she got as Christmas present. "Sarah, why didn't you say you had a magic sack sooner?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that thing? I don't know who gave that to me, but I use it to put stuff that stuff away that I don't want my parents to find. How did you know it was magic?"

"It positively reeked of magic. I could smell it. It smells somehow familiar, but I can't quite place it." Jareth replied.

Jareth then reached into the sack and Sarah watched his whole arm disappear in a space it could not realistically fit. She saw him pull out the questionable presents she got from all her friends one by one. His face lit up with delight when he saw the bottle of wine and the bag of herbs that had an unfortunate resemblance to a certain, illicit plant. When he saw the outfit that the goblins made for her, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. "My oh my, precious. What have we here?"

Sarah blushed and snatched the scanty outfit out of his hands. "The goblins made it for me. I don't think it'll fit you but you're welcome to try it on."

"I would much rather see you try it on. Besides, I do not have an ample enough bosom to fill these cups, and it would be uncomfortably tight around my rather generous crotch." Jareth purred.

Sarah blushed furiously as she instinctively glanced down. She tried to retort with something witty but thanks to his distracting crotch all she could manage was; "Just shaft it— I mean penis— I mean— just shut up!" Sarah turned around unable to face him. She wanted, at that very moment, to crawl under a rock and hide.

Although Jareth was having much fun teasing his queen, he decided that perhaps she'd had enough for one day. He picked up a blanket from her bed and wrapped himself with it. "You can turn around now, Sarah."

Sarah cautiously turned around, and she immediately relaxed when she noticed that Jareth's area was now covered. Jareth was reaching into the magic sack again with a puzzled expression. "There's something else in here. Something quite large and heavy. Sarah, could you hold this open?"

While Sarah held the magic sack, Jareth reached in with both arms and pulled with all of his strength. They both overestimated the effort required and when a large trunk came out, they both landed on their butts with a loud thud. Jareth stood up. Unfortunately, the blanket he used to cover himself got caught on the trunk and once again exposed himself to Sarah. "Jareth! Cover yourself! I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose."

Jareth looked at her innocently. "I'm not flashing you on purpose, Sarah. Honest!"

Sarah sighed. Normally she'd argue with him until she was blue in the face, but she was tired, "Fine. You can stay naked for all I care. I'll just ignore you're thingy dangling there and staring at me. Piece of cake." The 'thingy' in question twitched. Sarah inhaled sharply and with all her will, she pulled her gaze away. Changing the subject she asked, "So, who's luggage is this?" She pointed at the large trunk.

Jareth was examining the trunk that came from the magic sack. Sarah did not recognize it. She leaned closer to examine it. It looked like an expensive Victorian era trunk made from mahogany with carvings of goblins and covered in glitter. It had the initials 'GK' painted gold and carved on the top of the lid. Sarah had a strong suspicion on whose it was. "Jareth? What's your luggage doing in my magic sack?"

Jareth was as puzzled as her and honestly replied, "I don't remember this trunk, it's not mine."

Jareth opened the old trunk. They saw stylish black suits, that would not have been out of place in a cabaret act, all neatly folded. They found a jewelry box that matched the trunk with gold cufflinks, a pocket watch with thirteen numbers, and a signet ring all made from solid gold with the same crescent shaped symbol Sarah had seen him wear around his neck. Sarah spotted a gold and mother of pearl snuff box and in it was white powder that glittered if looked at it a certain way. "Jareth? What is this stuff?"

Jareth looked at her nervously. He remembered what that stuff was. "It's fairy dust, made from dried flower fairies and ground into a fine powder. It has many uses, some of which are recreational. It's not mine. I'm holding it for a friend?" Jareth finished weakly.

Sarah turned the snuff box over, and on the under side of it was an engraving of Jareth's face. She smirked. "Hey, it's a picture of you!"

Jareth looked sheepish. "Okay maybe it's mine. Everyone was doing it many years ago, and it's one of many bad habits that I kicked the day I met you. I've cleaned up quite a bit for you."

Sarah was touched that Jareth changed a lot for her, but she still could help but wonder about his past. They also found several things that Sarah recognized; a pair of tight pants, a poet shirt, a leather belt with a buckle in the same shape as his sickle-shaped pendent, and a pair of leather boots that she remembered a certain Goblin King favored so much. Taking up the most room however were various toiletries and hygiene products ranging from basic shaving supplies to several cans of hair spray and a lots of body glitter. There was also a family-sized container of leg wax. Even Sarah's mother, the infamous prima donna Linda, never owned this amount of make-up. Sarah giggled and snorted at Jareth's vast amount of beauty products. "Not yours, huh?"

"Don't laugh, it's hard work being beautiful. Okay, maybe this is my luggage. It does bear the royal insignia of the goblin crown, and that is most certainly my hair brush, but I am telling the truth when I say that there is much that I cannot remember." Jareth admitted.

Sarah's eyes lit up when she saw black satin pajamas with the initials 'GK' embroidered in gold thread. She grabbed the pajama bottoms and threw them at Jareth. "Here put these on, and look they're not pink nor do they say princess, so you should have no problem."

To Sarah's relief Jareth was finally putting some pants on, but now she had bigger problems than a naked Jareth to deal with. "Okay Jareth, we have to somehow get you back to your world and hopefully restore you memory before my parents come back. I can't keep hiding you under my bed. We were lucky my parents didn't catch you. So any ideas?"

Jareth rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Sorry precious, I have none at the moment. Perhaps in the morning something will come to me. For now, lets sleep."

Jareth slipped into her bed and under the covers. He patted a spot next to him invitingly and smiled seductively at her. Sarah scowled at him, "We are not sharing the same bed."

Jareth's smile dropped. "Where do you propose I sleep? I cannot and will not sleep on the floor."

"You can always turn back into an owl and sleep in one of my drawers." Sarah replied.

Jareth sighed in disappointment and reluctantly got out of Sarah's bed. "Very well, but are you sure we can't share the bed? What if I turn into my owl form and stay in that form until morning?"

Sarah was tired from her long day and no longer had the energy to argue. "Fine. We can share the bed, but only if you stay in your owl form until morning. If I feel hands wandering where they shouldn't, I'm kicking you outside."

Jareth smiled happily, "Agreed. Good night, love. Ah, and happy birthday. Oh, I forgot to get you a present! Hold on, I think there might be something in my luggage that I can give you, and no its not a dead rodent this time."

Jareth dug through the trunk and pulled out a gold signet ring with his royal insignia that they found earlier. He remembered the significant meaning of a man giving a woman a ring among in this world. In his heart and in his kingdom she was already his beloved wife. He had wanted to give her a pendant that matched his own, the symbol of his office, but he thought that this ring would do nicely for now. Jareth handed the gold ring to her with a warm smile. "Here you go love, solid goblin gold, a gift worthy of a queen. Happy birthday Sarah, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you something more."

Sarah gasped at the beautiful ring and felt something in her chest flutter at his kind gesture. It's meaning was not completely lost on her but she dismissed it. 'It's just a birthday present. It's not unusual for girls to get jewelry on their birthdays, and it's not like he got down on his knees and proposed to me. Besides, how can any girl refuse beautiful jewelry?' So Sarah happily accepted the ring and she gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you Jareth, it's beautiful. This is probably the best present I got today."

Jareth felt his heart swell and overflow with joy when his beloved gave him a real smile. 'That's the first time one of her beautiful smiles was directed at me.' Jareth returned her smile and said, "You're most welcome, Sarah. Here, let me help you with that."

Jareth put his ring on multiple fingers for the best fit. It just so happened to fit her left ring finger perfectly and Jareth thought happily to himself, 'How does that human wedding ritual go again? Ah, yes, with this ring I do thee wed.' In puff of glitter he turned back into an owl and fluttered back onto her bed.

Sarah slipped under her blankets and felt Jareth cuddling her. Sarah smiled at her feathered companion and said to him, "I guess today wasn't a total disaster, good night to you too, Jareth." She had many questions running in her mind that she wanted to ask Jareth. Questions like what happened to her friends if he's been stuck in her world as an owl since she defeated him, but it would have to wait until morning. Instead, she admired the new gold ring on her finger, and a deep part of her felt like it belonged there.

Together they slipped into the world of dreams, and the Goblin King and his Queen slept peacefully. Unknown to both of them, one of the wolf shaped rocks that Ludo gave Sarah was glowing on her bookshelf. It was the pale colored wolf that had many deep scratches in it. With a brief glow of magic the deep scratches healed themselves.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed and relaxed then she had in years. She was laying on top of something warm and comfortable. Whatever it was smelled really nice. It was a sweet, yet spicy scent of leather and lilacs. She snuggled further into the warm and very comfortable pillow and inhaled the wonderful scent. Her new pillow made her tingle pleasantly in a way like she had never felt before, like there was a growing heat in her groin, and she wanted more. She ground her hips against her pillow to get more of that wonderful warm sensation, wanting more friction. Both Sarah and her pillow then groaned with pleasure. 'Wait a minute. Pillows usually don't groan.' Sarah realized who her 'pillow' was when she felt something long and hard grinding against her crotch. She opened her eyes, and sure enough, it was Jareth; awake, shirtless, and smiling radiantly at her. "Good morning, precious. Looks like someone is up for nice morning shag."

Sarah moved away from him as if he were made of hot coals and fell on the floor with a loud thump. She had forgotten that the Goblin King was here, and she remembered something else as well. "Hey! I said you could sleep with me only if you stayed in your owl form!"

Jareth raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought most women would prefer sleeping with me in my human form. I didn't know your preferences leaned more toward animals…"

Sarah threw a pillow at him where it landed square in his face. She growled angrily at him, "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Jareth threw his hands up in surrender and laughed. "I know, love! I was just teasing you a little, and I distinctly recall you saying to stay in my owl form _until morning_. The sun has long since risen, and it is well into morning. Besides, I kept my hands from wandering into places on your person that you did not want them to go. I simply let your hands do the wandering. Oh, and I have some great news, it seems that a little more of my magic returned during the night. Though, unfortunately, it is nowhere near what I once had, and nowhere near enough to take me back to my labyrinth. At least now I can do a few parlor tricks."

Jareth summoned a crystal and Sarah watched him gracefully move the crystal from one arm to the other. With a quick flick of his wrist the crystal turned into the most colorful butterfly Sarah had ever seen. The butterfly fluttered onto her nose making Sarah giggle, and it then disappeared into a shower of colorful light.

Sarah stood up and stretched her legs. Her stomach made its hunger known and she looked at her clock. "All right Jareth, my parents should be long gone by now. So lets get Toby and get some breakfast. My little brother should be waking up soon, anyway."

Jareth remembered her little brother fondly. "Ah, your baby brother. How is the little chap?"

"He's almost three now, and quite the mess maker. Last night he decided that applesauce made a great finger paint and redecorated his room with it." Sarah replied.

Jareth chuckled. "I've cleaned up worse. Try cleaning up the throne room after the goblins insisted on turning it into an ale hall. Now, if don't mind, I'd like to use your shower. Your wandering hands have given me a little problem."

Jareth stood up throwing blankets off himself and his satin pajamas did nothing to hide his 'little problem'. Sarah blushed and she couldn't help but blurt out, "Oh my God! You call that _little_?!"

Jareth grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You're more then welcome to join me in the shower, precious. We can scrub each other's backs and get all those hard-to-reach places."

Sarah's face was now the color of a tomato. A part of her was tempted to join him, but vehemently denied that part. 'Why would I want to hop in the shower with him?! He's the Goblin King! Just because he has a sexy voice and a hot ass and a large peni— Whoa Sarah, stop that train of thought right there! We're just friends right now, and he hasn't exactly been the model of trustworthiness in the past.' She shook her head of dirty thoughts of just the two of them in the shower and managed to stutter out, "I need to get it up— I mean, I need to get Toby up. I have to go."

Sarah ran out of room, groaning in embarrassment and her hormones blaring at her to jump Jareth's bones. Sarah fetched Toby from his room and took her time getting him dressed so that she could think about Jareth. Around Toby she could think aloud and she could trust him to keep her secrets. "What do I do, Toby? Jareth tells me that he _really_ likes me, and I'll admit, I've had this teeny tiny crush, okay maybe a huge crush on him, but I never thought it would turn into anything. He was a psychopath, a really sexy psychopath, but a psychopath nonetheless. I mean he broke into our house, stole you, scared me out of my wits with metal machines of death one moment and flirted with me the next. What if he's trying to trick me? What if he's lying about liking me? What if he leaves me like my mom did? Or worse what if just wants another notch on his belt?"

Toby gurgled and laughed at his big sister. "Wuv you!"

Sarah laughed at her little brother as she wrestled another sock on him. "You're right, Toby. What if this could be my chance at true love? Just look at the guy and compare him with rest of the guys at my school. Jareth is a plate full of chocolate truffles and they're all plain boring oatmeal with no spice. I'm not going to settle for boring oatmeal when I could have delicious chocolate truffles. After all nothing is what is seems, right? It's not impossible for yesterday's enemy to be tomorrow's lover."

Sarah groaned as she remembered yesterday's horoscope. "I can't believe this, that crappy horoscope was actually right! Well, I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day."

Sarah finally got Toby dressed and led him downstairs to watch TV while she figured out breakfast. She then heard Jareth calling her name. "I wonder what Jareth wants? Well, I guess I better go see."

As soon as Sarah ran out of the room, Jareth found his own way to the bathroom with a large box almost overflowing with what he considered the absolute basic necessities of hygiene. It was a fairly large bathroom that connected to her parent's bedroom and had a venetian decor. He suspected that Sarah had helped with the decoration. The shower was a large corner stall with a seat big enough for two people and transparent glass panes. 'Well, this bathroom was made with hanky-panky in mind.' Jareth chuckled to himself. He turned on the faucet and sighed with relief when he stripped himself of his restraining pants. The warm spray of the water helped him relax, and he gently lathered his body with a lilac and leather scented soap he remembered making himself. His hands slowly worked their way down to his growing erection as he turned his mind to pleasant thoughts of Sarah. Like, how perfectly she fit into his arms, or how wonderful it was to have her warm body pressed up against him this morning. He brought his hand around his throbbing length and started to pleasure himself. He memorized what her naked body looked like when she stripped for him thinking he was just a mere owl.

When Sarah ran his Labyrinth she was in that precarious stage between child and woman. She was a woman in body, but with those damn childlike eyes that reflected a mind that had yet to fully mature. Now she was most definitely a woman. He saw the way she had beautifully matured. Her once innocent eyes now looked at him with a decidedly adult desire, and she had generous curves that he longed to run his hands along. He _knew_ those full breasts of hers were as soft and warm as they looked. He felt them pressed against his chest earlier this morning. He continued to pleasure himself as he imagined what it would feel like to bury himself in that warm soft place between her legs, and he chanted her name like a mantra. He quickened his hand's pace as he imagined himself thrusting into her until he finally climaxed, moaning in ecstasy."I love you, Sarah." Jareth watched his spilled seed go down the drain, the tension from his whole body had gone. So relaxed was he, that he did not hear the door open.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In which Sarah sleeps with Jareth, literally, much to Jareth's dismay. And we discover Jareth's past fairy dust problem. Yes, it is a bit of a reference to David Bowie's past problems with cocaine. It actually got so bad that Keith Richards of all people told him to slow down. True story. Yes, I know, I'm a David Bowie nerd, I blame my upbringing and rock music nerd parents. Though, what I wouldn't give to be the fly on the wall for that conversation. I honestly believe Keith Richards was afraid that David Bowie might snort up the entire world's supply of the stuff. How David Bowie is still alive is a medical mystery, then again I wonder about most other rockstars. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, and all the favorites! I will keep writing! I've got chapter four finished and I may post it sooner if people ask me enough, but I still need a beta. Next chapter will include: the labyrinth, first base, and a beast!


	4. What Kind Of Magic Spell To Use?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to the awesome late Jim Henson and awesome still kicking it Brian Froud and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such an such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's Area, I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Magic Dance by David Bowie

A Special Thanks to HippieAthena, my new beta!

Chapter Four

What Kind Of Magic Spell To Use?

Deep in the castle beyond the Goblin City at the center of the Labyrinth a dark creature woke from an uneasy sleep. The Goblin King seldom slept peacefully since the girl broke him and banished him. His sanity had long since left him. Had he a shred of it left he would know that the dark creature destroying his kingdom was not the girl that defeated him. This creature took her shape but was not her, but the Goblin King did not know or care. His once sharp mind had been torn asunder long ago and in its place the mind of a vicious wounded beast. When the Goblin King was awake it would chase the shadow apparition of the girl, howling when it caught sight of her and relentlessly giving chase. Tearing through black sharp vines with his claws but always his shadowy prey would elude him, mocking him with a cold smile just before disappearing into the shadows. Had the Goblin King still had his mind he would notice the inhabitants growing fewer in number with each passing night, being consumed by his shadowy prey one by one. The only ones left were mechanical monstrosities and the most ferocious of creatures.

The Goblin King stirred from his restless sleep when he heard someone call his name from far away. Something in his mind clicked, 'It's the girl! Has my ban been lifted?' The Goblin King called a crystal to see if he can scry on the girl, with fury he saw her in a bed with a naked man that was almost familiar to him, a man that was not him. In his jealous rage he threw the crystal against the wall where it shattered in a thousand pieces. He bellowed and howled his wrath at the girl and the familiar man, clawing at the stone walls around him. He ended his tantrum when he felt a pain in his eye like someone punched him. Then something occurred to him, "If I can see the girl with my crystals, that means my ban has been lifted!"

The Goblin King smiled triumphantly, knowing that girl was finally within his grasp, that he was finally free to go to the mortal realm. He could tear the girl and this interloping male to shreds. All he needed was a way to get there, he had collapsed almost all the portals and his split power was not enough to simply will himself to her home like he used to. He looked out on the ruins of his kingdom and in the distance a red glowing light caught his eye. Then he heard the bugle of a great and powerful beast, one very familiar to him. He smiled, "I know just how to get there. My loyal steed can easily fly to the mortal realm, he has yet to fail me."

The Goblin king had a long night ahead of him, his steed though loyal was an elusive creature and also quite dangerous. If he was not careful his old friend could tear him to shreds or burn him to ash, he was also the most vicious creature in the labyrinth besides himself. The Goblin King howled back to his loyal steed, "Come, my old friend! Tonight we hunt!"

Sarah heard Jareth cry her name from the shower, or rather _moaned_ it. She blushed realized what he could be doing, 'Calm down, Sarah. Maybe he's just having problems with the faucet or something. I'm going to check on him, just to make sure he's not having problems with the plumbing. It's not like I want to pecker- I mean peep on him. So what if he's got a sexy voice and a magnificent body that he's probably...' Sarah shook her head free of her explicit thoughts as she went up to check on him, denying to herself that she wanted to see him naked and hear him moan her name in ecstasy.

Sarah crept silently into the bathroom and her body flushed with desire at the sight before her. She could see Jareth clearly through the transparent glass of the shower door, his naked body flushed with ecstasy while he pleasured himself to the thought of her. Sarah had seen Jareth naked last night, but never like this. She had been too unnerved at the sight and proximity of a naked man to really see just how beautiful Jareth truly was. Sarah stood there admiring every inch of this captivating man. She watched his long graceful fingers rapidly pump his impressive erection. Sarah felt heat building between her legs, like a fire inside of her wanting to be quenched. She had felt this before almost a year ago whenever Jareth was near her in the labyrinth but she didn't quite know what that fire inside of her was. Now she that is a little older and wiser she knew what this fire was; it was desire. She wanted Jareth to take her like a stallion would a mare in heat.

Sarah shook head of where her thoughts were going and denied to herself what wanted. 'No way! I don't want him like that! He's been nice, and I guess I can admit that he's really cute, but he's too old. So no way I can want him, right?' Her resolve was waning.

Sarah found herself fighting an urge to join Jareth in the shower and let him have his way with her. Sarah shifted her legs instinctively, her loins were tingling with unquenched desire for something was unfamiliar with, but she knew that she needed it. Sarah finally lost the battle against her desire when she saw Jareth finally climax, shouting her name and declaring his love for her. Her mind was fogged with desire, 'Why am I fighting this? He wants me and I want him!' Sarah walked slowly toward him with every intention of fulfilling their mutual desires and she tapped on the glass door, startling Jareth.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, very much surprised to see her. His eyes widened when he took in her appearance. Her eyes were dark with desire, her face flushed and her breath coming out in rapid pants. He looked down and saw her hard nipples through her thin shirt. He grinned excitedly when he saw a spot of moisture between her clothed thighs. She was wet and ready for him. Jareth opened the shower door to get closer to her. He huskily purred into her ear, "Is there _something_ you need, Sarah? Perhaps something I can help you with?"

Sarah bit her lip nervously, his enticing scent of lilacs and leather washed over her. She put her hands on his warm wet chest not caring if he got her wet. Her voice dripped with desire when she told Jareth, "Yes! Jareth, I need..."

Jareth leaned in until their noses touched and he whispered against her lips, "Yes, Sarah? Tell me what you want."

Sarah pressed her wanting body against his, "Jareth, I want..." And suddenly they heard Toby yell, "I'm hungry!" effectively pouring cold water over both of them. Sarah's cognitive faculties returned after being lost in a fog of lust. Sarah felt ashamed, she was going to jump Jareth's bones in her parents bathroom. Once again she almost forgot about Toby while in the distracting presence of this man. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted Jareth but she did not yet know if what she felt was love or simply lust. Her own mother didn't know what she felt for her father when they got married. Her parents only got married because her mother was pregnant with her, now they're divorced and they feel nothing but contempt for each other. Sarah did not want that to happen to her and Jareth. Sarah looked up at Jareth, who was still waiting for her answer. Sarah stuttered out nervously, "Jareth, I want... to know if you still want to go on a date. You know... as my boyfriend?"

Jareth let out a laugh, "You are certainly a bold one! Tell me, is it customary to ask men out to date while they are wanking off in the shower?"

Sarah looked down feeling like a complete idiot until she heard Jareth finish, "But, yes I would love to be your boyfriend and I shall start by making the three of us some breakfast. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go feed our little chap."

Jareth grabbed his towel and his bathrobe and headed downstairs, leaving Sarah grinning and doing her own little happy dance. Something she had not done in a while. She looked down at her wet clothes and decided to change into some of her nicer clothes out of a rare urge to impress someone. She even put on some makeup. Sarah wondered briefly if Toby would remember Jareth or how Toby would react to him. "I hope Toby doesn't panic when he sees Jareth."

When Sarah got downstairs to the kitchen she saw Jareth in front of the stove with Merlin watching him intently. Toby was at the table, eagerly digging into his breakfast. Jareth looked up and smiled when he saw her. "You're breakfast is on the table, precious, along with some freshly brewed tea. I've got some sausages and eggs but those will take another minute."

Sarah stared in amazement at the delicious feast before her. She usually only had cereal and coffee. Her parents hardly ever cooked her breakfast as they are always in a rush in the mornings. Before her however, was an elegant arrangement of food that looked like it was plucked from the pages of a magazine or an ad. Crepes topped with fresh strawberries, homemade whipped cream and topped with a light dusting of powdered sugar. She remembered the last time Jareth gave her food and was reasonably wary but since Toby has yet to pass out Sarah decided that the food wasn't poisonous. She cautiously took a bite and moaned in ecstasy. "Wow, is wonderful Jareth! I didn't know you could cook!"

Jareth chuckled, "Well, of course I can cook. I had to learn to cook for myself since I couldn't even trust the goblins to boil water. To this day the royal kitchen like the royal closet and the royal loo is forbidden to any goblin lest that goblin be permanently exiled to The Bog of Eternal Stench. Ah the sausages and eggs are done!"

Sarah noticed that her little brother, who was usually shy around strangers, looked comfortable around Jareth. He was feeding Toby with little difficulty, Sarah marveled at how good with kids Jareth is. 'I guess after dealing with goblins, one kid would be a piece of cake.' Sarah smiled at the thought. Jareth turned to her to make some light conversation, "So, have you and Toby been getting along?"

Sarah grabbed another sausage with her fork and answered him, "We have been getting along great. I always look after him whenever I can which made dad and Karen happy because they can go out more, what didn't make them so happy was when Toby started talking."

Jareth looked at her curiously, "What did young Toby say that upset them?"

Sarah swallowed a bite of her sausage and replied with a chuckle, "Toby would call Karen lady, our dad mister and he would call me mama. We keep trying to correct him but he still does it. It annoys my parents to no end. How did Toby treat you? He's usually shy around strangers and you're stranger than most..."

Jareth laughed. "When I came down here, Toby called me dada when he saw me. I think the little chap remembers me! I do admit that in the hours we spent together that I've grown fond of him. Isn't that right my boy?"

Any hope Sarah had that Toby would forget the Goblin King dropped dead like a lemming when he giggled, "Dada!"

Sarah had always known deep down that no one would ever forget a man like Jareth. He was a man so eccentric, so charismatic and just so unforgettable. She couldn't help but laugh, "My parents aren't going to like this either. It's no use changing his mind, it'll be like trying to convince a goblin give up its chicken."

Sarah and Jareth shared a good laugh together and went back to their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Occasionally they would exchange a warm smile or a heated glance between bites. When they finished Jareth cleaned up the table and did the dishes. Sarah tossed a few sausages Merlin's way, who gobbled them up happily. Sarah never thought a man could look sexy while doing the dishes but somehow Jareth managed it. He summoned a crystal that floated like soap bubbles and from them came music. And seemingly out of nowhere he said to her. "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"Power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

The music picked up its pace and Jareth began to sing a catchy song, one Toby was very familiar with and one he was dancing to. Sarah couldn't help but dance merrily to Jareth's enticing song. 'His voice is amazing!' Sarah thought as Jareth joined her in her euphoric dance. They danced closer and closer together until their dance resembled something carnal. The music faded, as did the delirious feeling they had. Sarah once again found herself in Jareth's arms. She blushed and giggled as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Jareth smiled at the woman he loved. His heart overflowed with joy because she was happy and he was the source of that happiness. His bold love asked to court him while watching him wank off and he will not disappoint. "So precious, where did you want to go today on our date? It'll have to be kid friendly for Toby though, and it'll have to be within walking distance, so that leaves out Amsterdam. My magic is limited and I'm not licensed to drive in this country."

Sarah wracked her brain for a good place for the three of them to go. "Well the carnival is in town, and I've yet to meet someone who didn't like cotton candy. Or we can always go to my favorite spot in the park. Toby loves feeding the ducks and its relatively private if you want to rehearse plays or perhaps..."

"Snog like lovesick birds?" Jareth helpfully supplied with a boyish grin on his face.

Sarah blushed and giggled. "Sure, but only if you're good."

Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him and whispered suggestively in her ear. "Oh precious, I assure you that I am _very _good."

Sarah giggled nervously, trying squash down the pleasant tingling in her loins that Jareth was causing. "I have no doubt about that. So how does going to the carnival first, go on a few rides, eat some cotton candy, and then go to the park sound to you?"

Jareth rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Sounds good to me, we can watch a movie we get back here. I don't suppose you know where I can get British Pounds exchanged? I have quite a bit of money in my luggage but none of it is American."

"We'll see if there's a bank on the way. Let's get going, oh and Jareth you'll need to put a shirt on. Come on Toby let's go find your shoes." Sarah left the kitchen with Toby in tow.

Jareth went back to Sarah's room and found some concealer to hide the black eye Sarah gave him. He then dressed himself in the least conspicuous outfit he had. The black trousers, white shirt, and black waistcoat made him resemble some kind of rockstar or a duke. He still looked conspicuous but he was unaware of this. Jareth looked at himself in the mirror with satisfaction, "There you go old boy, you'll blend right on in with these humans and you can do so with some style. They won't even look at you twice."

Sarah and Toby walked in as Jareth was grabbing his old wallet from his trunk. Sarah gave Jareth a wolf whistle when she saw him. "Looking good, Goblin King. Ready to go?"

Jareth put an old leather wallet into his pocket. "Yes, I have a few hundred pounds we can exchange. I have even more in goblin currency but the only place we can get that exchanged is this goblin run bank in England."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Goblins running a bank? I thought you said you couldn't trust any of them to boil water?"

Jareth chuckled, "Yes finding a goblin that can cook is like trying to find chicken teeth. However goblins are surprisingly clever and have a talent for finding loopholes. Those with an attention span larger than a squirrel get to work there. If you're ever in England and you need a little cash look up Gringotts. Tell them I sent you and they'll take care of you. Well let's get going."

The three of them left the house looking like a happy family. Sarah could feel the envious gazes from various women as she walked down the street with Jareth. It made her happy, especially when Jareth coldly brushed off the women who flirted with him. When he got his money exchanged he gave the female bank teller a cold "No thanks." when she asked him out to dinner. All of Jareth's seductive gazes and flirtatious smiles were reserved only for her, making Sarah feel special and happy.

When they got to the Carnival Toby jumped up and down excitedly. They went on the rides that Toby was tall enough to go on and Jareth won them some stuffed animals. Sarah suspected that Jareth used magic to win but it was only fair since the guy running the booth rigged the game. Jareth won Toby and Sarah giant stuffed teddy bears. After Jareth got them some cotton candy for all of them, Sarah dragged them to the photo booth. Sarah gave Jareth one copy of the pictures while she kept the other for herself and Toby. "Here, so if we ever miss each other we can always look at these."

Jareth smiled warmly at her with love shining in eyes, "I shall treasure this always, my Sarah."

They left for Sarah's favorite spot in the park laughing and grinning all the way there. Toby giggled happily when he saw the ducks and decided to go chase them. Sarah marveled at how energetic her little brother was. They spent what seemed to be hours playing tag and hide-and-go-seek with Toby. Later Jareth and Sarah were standing on the bridge stretching across the pond with their arms around each other. They watched as Toby snoozed under a nearby tree with their new prizes.

Sarah gazed up at Jareth adoringly. She was amazed at how wonderful their first date together went. Sarah looked up at the man that has made her smile, made her laugh and made her feel special. It was in this moment that Sarah came to a startling realization. She was starting to fall for Jareth. She remembered what she said she would give him if had been good and Jareth has been very good. Suddenly she felt like a thousand butterflies were in the pit of her stomach. She had never kissed anyone, the pecks she gets from her all of her family don't really count. A thought wormed its way into her mind. 'What if I'm not any good? What if I'm a terrible kisser?'

Jareth saw Sarah get nervous all of a sudden. "What's wrong precious? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just that..." Sarah trailed off nervously. She swallowed her fear and continued. "It's just that I said we could make-out if you were good and you've been really good. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I might not be very good at it, I never really kissed anyone before." Sarah admitted feeling a little ashamed.

Suddenly Jareth realized just how young Sarah was. She had never kissed a man much less had carnal knowledge of one. 'I love her and I wish to be with her forever, I truly do but she is young and unused to the idea what romance entails. I believe that is the reason she spurned all of my advances during her run in my labyrinth. She was too young to realize.' Jareth looked into her eyes, he could see innocence clearly but there was something else that wasn't there before. It was anticipation. True she is nervous about the idea of kissing him but she still wants to kiss him anyway. He came to a conclusion. 'Sarah was too young, now she is not. She is now an adult with decidedly adult desires. I will have to be gentle and slow with her if I wish to keep her as my queen.' Jareth gently tilted Sarah's chin up with his hand and smiled lovingly at the woman who had long since captured his heart. "Sarah, I love you and I would be honored to be your first kiss."

Sarah's heart froze momentarily before it sped up, pounding in her chest like she was running a marathon. His face was so close to hers. She swallowed her fear and she finally closed the distance between them. At first the kiss was chaste and tentative but it soon deepened into something passionate. Sarah parted her mouth allowing Jareth entrance. Allowing him to claim her hungrily and Sarah responded to him with equal hunger. Their arms entangled around each other as they passionately tasted the other. It felt perfect and for a moment they felt something connect, something profound. They reluctantly had to part for breath but they still held on tightly to each other.

As Jareth gazed into Sarah's eyes he saw what he had always yearned for. He saw love, at long last his love was returned. His heart swelled with joy when he heard Sarah say the words he had longed to hear. "Jareth, I think I'm falling in love with you." It was barely a whisper but it echoed deep into his soul filling it with an endless joy.

A loud thunderclap sounded above them destroying their happy moment. Overhead a ferocious storm was approaching and the sun was setting. Its last rays of light flared brightly as the day died. "Well, I guess that means it's time to go home. Let's go get Toby." Sarah said.

Jareth froze in his steps when he felt a shiver go up his spine and warning bells went off in the back of his mind. He remembered a familiar line. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."

Sarah looked at Jareth curiously. "Oh Macbeth! I love that play, it's hard to choose a favorite among Shakespeare's work but that one is easily in my top three. Did you want to-"

Jareth put his hand up and cut her off. "I smell really bad magic in the air, this storm is not natural. We need to hurry home."

One look at the grave expression Jareth had and Sarah didn't need any more explanation. She hastily gathered their things and Toby. They hurried as fast as they could back home. By the time they had gotten home they were all soaking wet and night had fallen. Jareth locked the door behind them and bolted it. Sarah could feel something ominous in the air like she had entered a horror movie. The storm did not help quell her rising fear. The rain was beating mercilessly on the windows and the thunder outside rumbled like an angry god. Sarah dried Toby off and put him into his pajamas. After putting her little brother to bed she went back downstairs where Jareth was. "What's going on Jareth? What do you know?"

Jareth handed Sarah a towel. He sighed, his face wrinkled with apprehension. "When I was confined in the shape of an owl I had frightening dreams of my labyrinth crumbling into ruins and of being a ferocious beast. A beast filled with such hatred of you. I fear these dreams are visions. Now I can't get back to my labyrinth nor my subjects. I may dislike my job as the Goblin King. In fact I'd rather be in SoHo than babysit a bunch of disgusting goblins but I still have a duty to them. What happened after you overthrew me, Sarah? Why can't I remember a time before I loved you?"

Sarah sat down next to the man she was starting to fall for, the man she could not stand to see so troubled. She decided to comfort him the way one comforts a lover. She cupped his face and gently kissed him. Jareth eagerly lapped up her kiss like a starving man.

Suddenly they heard a loud thump on the roof like something with hooves landed on top of it. For a moment Sarah hoped that it might be Santa Claus but that hope died when a terrifying howl sounded. For a moment there was silence then a crash and a cloud of soot filled the room. It had gone down the chimney. From the cloud of soot emerged a hairy beast-like man. Long pointed ears and a pair of horns emerged from a wild frost-white mane. He had sharp claws on his hands and feet. Sarah and Jareth gasped in shock when the beast-like man looked up and they saw his face. It was Jareth, the Goblin King.

Sarah looked between this creature and her Jareth. There were a few differences but they had the same face. Where her Jareth had a young healthy tan complexion this creature had an aged unnatural azure almost white skin. They both had the same funny mismatched eyes but this Jareth-creature's eyes were that of a madman while her Jareth had warmth in his eyes. When the Jareth-creature saw Sarah he smiled cruelly and revealed sharp fangs. It spoke with an aged but familiar British accent. "I found you!"

The Jareth-creature bared his claws and lunged toward Sarah with every intent of burying his claws in her flesh. Before his claws reached her Jareth pushed her out of the way and the Jareth-creature's claws ripped into Jareth's left arm leaving four deep gashes. The Jareth-creature howled in pain as four gashes appeared on his left arm. It was then that everyone came to a staggering revelation. Jareth, the Goblin King had been broken in two.

**Author's Note:** Yes I did stick a Harry Potter reference in there. (in case an lawyers are watching Gringotts is not mine. Gringotts belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling) I was entertaining the idea of a crossover but only after this story is finished. As for Evil!Jareth his appearance was inspired by the Krampus. The Krampus was Santa Claus's demonic servant that punished naughty children and dumped the _really_ naughty children straight into hell. I also threw in a bunch of references to David Bowie's other stuff, like his Thin White Duke persona and how he'd rather be SoHo from an interview with him. See if you can spot them.


	5. Be My Wife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to the awesome late Jim Henson and awesome still kicking it Brian Froud and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such an such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's Area, I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Be My Wife by David Bowie

Chapter Five:

Be My Wife

Sarah backed away slowly from this beast-like version of Jareth that gazed at her with pure hatred. If looks could kill then Sarah would have been eviscerated by now. Her Jareth had placed himself between her and this angry creature. Both versions of the Goblin King were nursing identical wounds, what startled Sarah was the creature was sporting a black eye, like the one she gave her Jareth the night before. There was no doubt in her mind that these two were once the same being that drew her to the labyrinth nearly a year ago. There was one question that stood out, one she needed answered. "How did you get like this, Jareth?"

The gentle Jareth Sarah was falling for did not answer her, but the other one, the vicious one glaring at her did. He brought up a single clawed finger toward her that trembled with anger. His raspy voice sputtered with venom. "YOU! You did this to me, you wretched girl! You split me in half! You stole my power! You destroyed my kingdom! And as we speak you continue to bring death to what is left of my labyrinth! Have you any idea how much I sacrificed to get what you took from me?"

The accusations stung Sarah. She felt like she was eight again and her father was yelling at her for breaking his expensive new watch. Her eyes were stinging and starting to tear. Sarah didn't want to start crying in front of this beast-like version of her love and tried unsuccessfully to hold back her tears. "I didn't do anything! If I did something wrong then let me try to fix it. I'll make it right, I promise!"

The gentle Jareth pulled his love into his arms, to shield her from the more brutal version of himself. He knew that his other self's words were true but making Sarah cry was not how fix what happened. He glared at the creature, "Leave Sarah be! You're scaring her! I know she broke our heart but it was misunderstanding and she is fixing it. If you are me then you would remember why we fell in love with her."

The creature in front of them laughed harshly. "Love? I remember indulging a selfish spoiled brat of girl because of a fleeting fascination, a mistake I will not make again. We do not love, it is a weakness. If you were me you would remember what love has brought us in the past. It can only bring pain and grief! Don't you remember clawing your way to power when you started with literally nothing but your life? I do and I will not give that up for that little chit!"

Sarah flinched at his words and Jareth looked at the beastly version of himself with disgust. "I remember nothing of our past or even how I became Goblin King but after listening to you I don't want to know. You can keep your stupid power and your crown, oh Goblin King, I would rather be simple Jareth with the love of this 'little chit'!" Jareth then kissed the top of Sarah's head proudly.

The Goblin King growled and seethed with fury, "So be it, but that wretched girl will pay for what she has done out of her flesh!"

A familiar voice rang out, "Mama! Dada!" A child pleading for help. 'Toby!' Sarah and Jareth both thought in unison and their hearts sank like a lead weight. Immediately they broke into a run to Toby's aid. The Goblin King lunged for Sarah again only for Jareth to pull her out of the way. The Goblin King's claws buried themselves into wall where they were stuck. They took the opportunity to run while the Goblin King was trying to free himself.

The two of them burst through the door into Toby's room and a horrifying but familiar stench hit them. Toby was struggling in the arms of someone or _something_ that looked like Sarah but wasn't. This other Sarah gazed at them with eyes as dark as the bottom of an abyss and it radiated an almost palpable aura of evil. Sarah's doppelganger was in the process of dragging a struggling Toby through his mirror. Sarah and Jareth quickly grabbed hold of Toby's outstretched arm. From the mirror thick tendrils of black vines emerged, ensnaring Toby and piercing him with large thorns. Toby wailed in pain and Sarah was kicking the creature, trying to get it off of her brother. The rank stench was overpowering.

The Goblin King, whom had managed to free himself, charged into the room and straight for the other Sarah. With a chilling howl the Goblin King buried his claws into other Sarah causing it to let go of Toby. The last view they saw was the Goblin King's lion-like tail disappearing into a bleak landscape that Jareth immediately recognized as the labyrinth.

Sarah and Jareth hugged a crying Toby, comforting him. Jareth used a little magic to heal the wounds caused by the thorns. Now the only thing they saw in mirror was merely their own reflections and not the desolated labyrinth they caught a glimpse of. The whole ordeal left them both with few answers and many questions, some questions neither wanted answers to. They knew that they would have to face the Goblin King and that dark copy of Sarah eventually but right now they just wanted to be together.

Sarah was disturbed by the appearance of the thing that tried to hurt Toby. 'Why does that thing look like me? What going on? I don't have the kind of connection that Jareth and the Goblin King does. How did Jareth get split in two like that? Was it really my fault? And where is that stench coming from?' Sarah's train of thought was interrupted by a horrifying smell that still lingered in the room like a fart in a car. Sarah wondered if that thing that tried to hurt Toby came from the Bog of Eternal Stench. The stench considerably lessened when the Goblin King and her evil doppelganger disappeared but some of it still lingered. She sniffed around for the lingering source of the stench. It was coming from Toby. "Jareth, do you know how to get eau de bog off? I think my evil copycat went skinny dipping in The Bog of Eternal Stench."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, it's a concoction that I created. Don't tell anyone about it, otherwise my favorite threat won't be as effective. I'm going to need some tomato juice, worcestershire sauce, hot sauce, lemon juice, vodka and a stalk of celery to stir it with."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You want to make a bloody mary at a time like this? My dad's got a well-stocked liquor cabinet if you want something a bit stronger but he keeps it locked."

Jareth snorted, "As tempting as it is right now no I do not plan to drink right now. A bloody mary is the secret to getting out the smell of the bog, though Toby will smell like a drunk hobo for a while."

Sarah giggled and just like that all the fear from moments ago vanished. "Seriously, a bloody mary? That's the secret to get eau de bog out? How'd you discover that?"

Jareth laughed and to Sarah it was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world. "This I do remember. I had flown back to my Kingdom after indulging in one of my favorite activities; watching you. One unfortunate goblin named Skidmark decided to break the highest law in the land on a bar bet. He went into the royal closet and stole a pair of my favorite leather trousers. The little bastard won the bet but lost my trousers into the bog. So I drop-kicked him into the bog and made him fish them out. I tried many things to get the smell out. Eventually I threw my drink at them in frustration and voila! I discovered that a bloody mary is the only thing that will get the smell out."

It didn't take long for them to get what they needed to de-stench Toby, Jareth picked the lock on her father's liquor cabinet using one of her hair pins. Toby splashed around in his tub of vodka and tomato juice happily. While Jareth and Sarah were scrubbing the stench off with clothespins on their noses. She thought about what Jareth said earlier, 'He said he liked watching me. How long as he watched me?' A part of Sarah couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by the fact that Jareth had been watching her for quite some time. The romantic side of her thought it was kinda sweet but she needed to know. After they rinsed off Toby and dried him off, Sarah asked Jareth, "How long have you been watching me?"

Jareth smiled softly at his love and made a crystal appear into his hand. "I can show you. This is the earliest memory I have. This is the day I first met you."

Sarah peered into the crystal at the images that were flickering in it and she was pulled into Jareth's memory.

_Jareth, the Goblin King, was flying in the form of a snowy white barn owl in a place where the mortal world blurs with the Underground. Tonight was May Eve, Beltane, and Jareth felt the air humming with magic. This park was one such place where the two realms meet, a rarity in these days of doubt and disbelief in magic. Something had drawn him here, something inexplicable and he was determined to know what it was. The barking of a large english sheepdog drew his attention. There beside the dog sitting was young pubescent girl of about thirteen. They were sitting under an old oak tree that had a ring of mushrooms growing around it. He landed on a branch on the old oak tree to get a closer look. She was hugging her knees and softly sobbing into them. 'Why is this girl alone and crying? Doesn't she know better than to go near old oak trees or fairy rings? Especially on the night of Beltane. Beings like me could whisk her away and turn her into a goblin.' Jareth thought to himself with a smirk. When she lifted her head and Jareth saw her eyes for the first time, he felt like his heart was struck by lightning. She had striking green eyes that made Jareth feel like that they could pierce any soul. 'By the gods! Those eyes!'_

_ Jareth assessed the rest of her face, though it was streaked with dirt and tears her beauty still shone through, she had raven hair, ivory skin and those eyes so green, 'She'll be quite the looker someday.' He thought to himself with a smirk. He also saw a sadness in her eyes that he had seen before in himself; 'She as lonely as I.' He listened intently to the troubles she told her dog, "Oh Merlin, First Mom leaves me to live out the dream life with a handsome man then Daddy remarries a horrid woman and now he's having a baby with her! Why couldn't Mom take me with her? I hate it here! Daddy has already replaced Mom! Is he replacing me next? Doesn't he love me anymore?"_

_ The dog, Merlin, licked the girl's face in an attempt to cheer her up. Jareth ruffled his feathers angrily at the girl's neglectful parents. 'How could anyone just abandon her?' The girl sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I wish someone would come and take me away from this awful place! I wish a handsome prince will fall madly in love with me and marry me and live happily ever after, just like in the fairytales Mom used to read to me! Better yet a handsome and powerful king! Kings are better than princes, right Merlin?"_

_ Jareth felt the magic of this place on this night with strength he had not felt in a long time. 'It's her! She is the one awakening the magic here! She must be a believer! Well, if her parents were foolish enough to abandon such a precious treasure than I'll be more than happy to have her.' He then decided to make his move. He saw the dog wisely back out of the fairy ring and run off. The girl looked up at the disappearing figure of her dog, "Merlin! Where are you- Ahh!"_

_ Jareth took a misstep and fell off his perch in a undignified heap of feathers. He was glad that owls could not blush and he hooted pathetically. He was about to mentally berate himself until he heard the girl giggle and say, "Hello, I'm Sarah. Are you my handsome prince, come to marry me and live happily ever after?"_

_ Jareth realized that he had oak leaves on his that made it look like he had a crown on. He puffed up happily because now he knew her name. "Even better Sarah! I'm the Goblin King. One handsome and powerful king, just as requested."_

_ Sarah gasped and backed into the tree. "Did that owl just talk? I must be dreaming."_

_ Jareth cocked his head curiously at Sarah, "Yes I can talk and more. Would you like to marry me? You did say wanted a king to take you away and marry you."_

_ Sarah blinked and giggled again. "Yes, I did say that but I'm too young to get married. I know! I can promise that when I'm grown up we can get married and live happily ever after together."_

_ Jareth wholeheartedly agreed with her, she was too young both physically and emotionally. 'Besides my kingdom and my castle are pig sties. Not to mention that I haven't worn clothes for several years but by the time she has blossomed into a woman I can take her to my castle without shame.' Jareth made his decision. "Then it's a promise? When you've grown up, you will marry me? And live happily ever after with me?" He stuck his claw out for her as a pinkie promise gesture._

_ Sarah smiled widely and eagerly grasped his claw with her pinkie. "Of course. I promise!"_

_ Jareth felt the magic in the air bind their promise. There was no going back now, she was now his betrothed. The girl yawned, the powerful magic they wrought together had exhausted her. He heard a man call for Sarah and flew up back to his perch. It was her father and he was worried for his daughter. 'It seems like he had not abandoned Sarah after all. I shall still keep watch over my betrothed though.' Jareth watched as Sarah's father gently picked up his sleeping daughter and sigh with relief. Jareth flew off into the sky 'I must inform my subjects of the wonderful news: the Goblin King has found a Goblin Queen.'_

Sarah gasped for breathe and felt almost as if someone dumped cold water over her, she was back in reality. She remembered that day and she cringed when she remembered that wishing away Toby wasn't the first reckless wish she had made. She felt a warm hand on her cheek and she looked up at Jareth. "I had forgotten that day, I thought it was only dream and dismissed it as such. I didn't know that I was playing with magic. I was only thirteen and I didn't know better. I didn't m-"

Jareth silenced with a finger upon her lips and with a stern gaze. "Don't tell me that you didn't mean it. It meant everything to me, I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you. For years I watched you grow up from afar and shared your joy and your sorrows and with each passing day I grew to love you more. I never intended to take your brother, the goblins did that on their own for what reason I can only guess, but I used that as an opportunity to help you grow as a person. You were in danger of becoming as selfish as your mother and I didn't want to marry someone like that. That night on May Eve we made a promise and a magical one at that, after all what's said is said. That kind of promise cannot be broken without dire consequences, magic is unpredictable, if broken it could-"

Jareth froze for a moment looking at Sarah like a deer in the headlights. Now she knew how she had broken him. The Goblin Kings bitter words came back to Sarah causing anger to bubble up inside her and it threatened to spill over. "It really is my fault. I make a stupid childish promise to marry you and because I didn't keep it you're the one who has to pay for it. It's not fair, is it?"

Jareth sighed sadly, when he spoke his voice was rough as if the words hurt him to say. "It never is, but that's the way it is."

Sarah remembered the exact wording of her promise to him and hugged the man she loved as she thought she found a loophole. "Wait! I haven't broken my promise! I said that I would marry you when I've grown up! I'm only sixteen, technically I haven't grown up yet. I'm still legally considered a kid until I'm eighteen. I can still keep my promise to you yet, right?"

The truth sat on Jareth's tongue like a little worm wriggling in his beak trying to work its way out. The truth that in his kingdom she was an adult, that they were already married, and the terrible truth behind the magic peach he had given her. The magic peach that took away any chance of her living a normal life as a human. The truth was that she broke her promise when she rejected him and failed to consummate their marriage. After all part of the promise was that they would live happily ever after. When she learned the truth she may never forgive him and she may forever hate him. She still needed to know, she would find out eventually and the longer he waited the more she'll hate him. He looked into her soul piercing green eyes, eyes that sparkled with love for him. The words tasted bitter as they sputtered out. "You are not a child anymore. In my eyes and in my kingdom you are a grown woman. The truth is-"

A loud thump and crash made them jump. It sounded like something jumped down from the roof to the ground. Sarah held tightly to her brother and with Jareth faithfully following they ran downstairs to investigate the sound. Sarah grabbed her grandmother's frying pan before going outside to see where the sound came from. The trio didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the sight that greeted them. Sarah put down her frying pan, "A moose?"

It was the biggest moose Sarah had ever seen, it was about eight feet at the shoulder and its antlers were twice as wide as a man was tall. Sarah would sometimes sees moose around her small hometown but never any as strange or as large as this one. For starters it had a glowing red nose. What was also strange was that it had a bridle and saddle. It was currently eating her stepmother's prized azalea bushes. Toby clapped his hands excitedly since to him it looked like "Rudolph!"

Sarah corrected him. "No, Toby, Rudolph is a reindeer, not a moose. Though it does have the 'nose so bright.'"

Jareth sped past Sarah and Toby toward the weird moose and hugged it. "Rudolph! I actually remember you! My loyal and noble steed! I remember riding you around my kingdom and terrorizing goblins. We had so much fun!"

Sarah's mouth hung open then closed. Then she burst out laughing and snorting ungracefully as she pictured the goblins running from a red-nosed moose in terror. "A moose?! Your choice of steed is a moose?! Ha ha-I'm sorry Jareth, it's just that I pictured you riding something a bit more fearsome or majestic."

Jareth pouted and patted Rudolph affectionately who continued to eat the azaleas, "Hey! I'll have you know that Rudolph is both fearsome and majestic. Besides he's more of an Irish elk than a moose. I remember riding him to your world on Christmas Eve disguised as Santa Claus and giving you Christmas presents. Do you remember that poet shirt and brocade vest that you wore all the time? And your bear Lancelot? I gave those to you, they were all once mine."

Sarah's laughing died down and she blushed at the thought about unknowingly wearing Jareth's clothing all the time. It felt strangely intimate to wear something against her skin that was once against his. Her body flushed excitedly as she remembered just how her bare skin felt against his. She remembered waking up Christmas morning to those presents waiting for her in her bed. Suddenly she thought of Jareth sneaking into her room while she was asleep and doing who knows what to her. Sarah again felt squicked by Jareth's stalker habits. Yes, she thought it was rather sweet but there was a thin line between being romantic and being just plain creepy. "Wait a minute, I woke up and found those presents on my bed. Did you do something weird or nasty to me while I was sleeping?!"

Jareth rolled his eyes and his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yes, I crept into your room whilst you slept, pulled down my trousers and put my balls into your mouth for my own sick pleasure. Ow!" Sarah punched him in the arm and Jareth said earnestly "Of course I didn't do anything to you! What kind of sick bastard do you take me for? You were still just a child back then. All I did was leave your gifts, stroke your hair and say 'Sweet dreams, my Sarah.' That's it, honest. I haven't even seen you naked until after you both defeated me and broke my heart. Besides as I recall my friend Old Nick, from whom I borrowed my clever disguise, threatened to feed my twig and berries to wolves if I so much as thought about doing naughty things to you under the mistletoe. I can't quite remember how long I've known Old Nick but I know he wasn't always as jolly as I remember him. Damn my memory! All I can remember of the bloke is lending him my goblins to help him and his elves make toys and drinking lots of eggnog with him."

Sarah hated to see her love look so lost, to see a very intelligent man like him lose his past entirely. She knew Jareth was being honest with her but when he spoke of his friend 'Old Nick' she giggled at the image her mind conjured. It was a familiar image but associating this figure with Jareth, the Goblin King was just too ridiculous. "Wait a sec, Jareth, is this friend of yours...?"

Jareth immediately saw where Sarah's train of thought was headed. "Yes Sarah, I was speaking of Santa Claus."

Sarah giggled as she pictured Jareth being threatened by Santa. "Seriously? The jolly fat guy with the beard and the red suit and gives out presents? That Santa Claus?"

They then heard a Scottish accent, one lacking any ill content. "Ho, Ho, Ho! Yes, the jolly fat man with the beard, the red suit and everything. Hello my old friend, Jareth the sundered Goblin King. I was just starting to enjoy my spring break, when I sensed an ill omen I couldn't shake."

Jareth, Sarah and Toby saw to their surprise, was none other than old Saint Nick who had a twinkle in his eyes. He was dressed in the familiar red shirt, but unusually enough he had on a grass skirt. He had in one hand a mai tai, and Williams' children didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. What was the most unusual thing of all, was that he was sitting on an eight-legged horse twenty hands tall. Sarah's mouth was hanging open in disbelief, as she saw Santa looking as ridiculous as purple roast beef. Sarah then let out a squeal, "You're Santa! You're actually real!"

Toby ran to Santa Claus and giggled in delight. Crying out Santa's name over and over and smiling so bright. Santa patted Toby's head, and turned to his sister and said, "I humbly come to you with a request of utmost importance. I ask you to go on a dangerous quest that will require his assistance."

Santa Claus pointed to Jareth, who took in a sharp breath. "What do you mean? I'll not endanger my queen!"

Santa pinched the bridge of his nose, and the seriousness of his voice rose. "The both of you, and the rest of this world are in great jeopardy! Those two creatures have destroyed most of the Labyrinth already! If the sundered king and broken land is not restored by Ostara's end, then all will be destroyed and a great evil will on this world descend!"

Sarah knew what Santa said was true, there were after all many a clue. She wanted to live a peaceful life with her new love, not be thrown into dangers untold with a careless shove. All this had happened because of her mistake, and she would fix it for her beloved Jareth's sake. Ostara the spring equinox ended tomorrow at sunset, and they only had until then to end the impending threat. "Then we are running out of time! And can we stop speaking in rhyme?!"

**Author's Note:** It wasn't easy rhyming for that long, please don't ask me to do that again. Dr Seuss I am not. Anyways for some reason I pictured this version of Santa Claus being played by Sean Connery. And yes for all you Norse mythology buffs out there, that is Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged horse. I've been doing a little research and discovered that the Santa Claus we know today was originally the norse god Odin. During Yule, which was close to Christmas, Odin would leave gifts to children who left food for his horse in their boots near the chimney. To all my readers: thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and alerts! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy knowing someone is reading my fics and keeps me writing.


	6. They Call Them The Diamond Dogs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to the awesome late Jim Henson and awesome still kicking it Brian Froud and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such an such a wonderful movie!

**Warnings:** This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's Area, I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

**Current Music:** Diamond Dogs by David Bowie

A Special Thanks to my beta, HippieAthena!

Chapter Six

They Call Them The Diamond Dogs

Sarah ran her hands over her hair nervously and tried to think of her options. She was expected to go back into the labyrinth and not only face two evil monsters, but fix Jareth as well as the labyrinth. If she didn't the two creatures that attacked her and Toby would be back to finish the job. She knew all that Santa Claus said was true, she saw the proof for herself. Worst of all, this mess was all her fault and now the people she loved were in danger. She had no choice, she would go back to the labyrinth but at least she would not go alone. She would have Jareth at her side this time but what about Toby? Her brother was happily petting Rudolph, who had decimated her stepmother's prized azaleas and was moving onto the rest of the garden. Merlin had finally come out of hiding and was sitting on the porch watching them curiously. "Hey guys, I can't take Toby or Merlin with me and I can't leave them here alone. Who's going to look after them? And how is Jareth and I supposed to even get back into the labyrinth?"

Santa answered her "I would be happy to look after them, my elves and I aren't doing anything at the moment. As for how you can get back to the labyrinth, you will need to take both Slepnir and Rudolph. The connection between the mortal world and that of the labyrinth is weak and the way is distant. Once upon a time they could carry more riders to that place, but not anymore. Which is something I hope you two will fix, if that connection gets any weaker the labyrinth will be cut off from this world completely and you must not let that happen. Now I recommend you pack, my elves should be here any moment with my sleigh."

Sarah nodded. She hoped she would return and a part of her feared what would happen if she didn't return home safely. "If we don't make it back, will you..."

Santa cut her off. "You will return safely, Rudolph and Slepnir will make sure of that. I have faith that you two will succeed. I will ensure that you, and young Toby will be home safely before either of your parents are the wiser."

Sarah smiled and muttered her thanks to old Saint Nick. She saw Jareth petting Slepnir's muzzle, and Slepnir nuzzled Jareth affectionately. Santa laughed, his belly like a bowl full of jelly. "Ho, ho, ho! I think Slepnir missed you, Jareth."

Jareth looked at the eight-legged horse curiously. "You know, Slepnir, I can't remember you but I feel like I know you very well."

Santa's eyes twinkled with laughter, "You do know him! The mind may forget but the heart remembers. Slepnir has known since the day he was born. The day you two met was very memorable for the both of you."

Santa laughed at his own private joke. Sarah knew it had to be a good story, the blackmail-able kind. When she succeeded in her mission she would ask Santa, another reason to get out of there alive. Jareth cocked his head curiously wondering what the joke was, "Care to let me in on the joke, my old friend?"

Santa's eyes lost their twinkle and he sighed sadly. "It was another lifetime ago and we were different people back then. Too much blood... Too much pain... It's a story that we do not have time for and one I care not to tell, perhaps its best that you have forgotten. Now start packing and get moving! We'll be waiting here upon your return."

Sarah picked up her little brother and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Toby. Jareth and I have to go somewhere and do something very important. Santa will be looking after you while we're gone, so be good. Okay?"

Toby smiled up at his sister. "Okay mama! Presents?"

Sarah giggled. "Yes Toby, but only if you're good." Sarah kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Ol' Saint Nick. "Take good care of him while I'm gone."

Sarah patted Merlin on the head. "Be good for Santa, boy." Merlin wagged his tail and padded over to Santa. She turned to Jareth. "Shall we get changed and start packing?"

Sarah went back inside the house with Jareth following close behind her and all the way up to her room. She went to her closet and dug out the same shirt and vest she wore the last time she went into the labyrinth. The same shirt and vest that only recently did she find out were once Jareth's. 'Maybe it'll bring me some good luck. I solved the labyrinth wearing this outfit the last time I went there.' She refused to admit that she was putting on them on because she liked wearing Jareth's clothing, that wearing the shirt made her feel like she was being hugged by him and yet she found herself hugging the clothing lovingly. Sarah blushed a little when saw Jareth smirking at her, apparently he noticed how she was fondling his shirt. "I'm going the bathroom to change and then I'm going to go pack some food. Go ahead a pack whatever you think we'll need into the magic sack."

Jareth chuckled and tossed her a pair of his tight pants. "Here you go, precious. Since you seem so fond of my clothing, you can have some of my trousers as well."

Sarah was about to give Jareth a piece of her mind but the way he ravished her with his eyes and huskily purred when he said, "You look lovely wearing my clothing, Sarah."

Sarah blushed furiously, and shyly gave him her thanks and sped out the room. Jareth quickly changed into a clean white shirt, a navy blue waistcoat and suit pants. After he changed and packed his all of his stuff into the magic sack, he poked around Sarah's room looking for anything that could be of use. The first place he looked through, of course, was her underwear drawer. He gleefully rummaged through her panties and her bras, snickering to himself as he played with Sarah's knickers. He tossed all of his favorites into the magic sack, 'Ooh! A lacy black thong! That one's definitely going into the sack!' He took most of her underwear, leaving only the boring grandma panties. He moved to her closet and gasped at what he saw. It was her wedding dress, the one she wore when he danced and sang to her. 'I thought this dress was lost to the Junkyard forever! This one is definitely coming with us.'

Jareth packed the dress and went to her bookshelf for any books she might want. He paused when he saw Ludo's gift being used as bookends. 'This is a broken heartstone! What's this doing outside the labyrinth? Judging from the wolf motif, it goes to the Wolves' gate.' heartstones are vital parts of the labyrinth that keep it alive. Judging from the looks of this heartstone things are bad, but not completely irreparable, and that gave him some hope. If he could take Sarah to the center of the labyrinth and consummate their marriage then maybe what was broken could be made whole. 'We need to seal this bond between us. The land and its sovereign are one. Sarah is my equal and my queen, as long as we are not fully bonded then neither is the labyrinth.' Jareth willed magic into his fingertips and waved his hand over the broken Heartstone. He concentrated on the thought of the heartstone knitting itself together. The magic bounced off the broken halves and fizzled. 'looks like my magic will not fix it, Sarah will have to somehow.'

Jareth pocketed the broken heartstone and continued looking around Sarah's room. He noticed a red, leather bound book on her vanity, called "The Labyrinth". He remembered her reading that book and reciting lines from it. He never knew where she got that book, he assumed it was written by a mortal that glimpsed his world and wrote about it. When he picked up the book, the smell of magic wafted from the book. The magic seemed familiar to him and as he thumbed through the book, he realized that it could not have been written by any mortal hand. The book was written like a children's fairytale that told of a princess that wished away her baby brother to the goblins. It was as if someone wrote a fairytale novel vaguely based on Sarah's adventure through his labyrinth, written before Sarah even had her adventure. "No wonder she defeated me, she had the script!"

Jareth looked at a poem that was under the cover on the first page. "'A maiden will come to the Labyrinth and solve it she will, and then the king's power will by love be broken and spill.' Bloody Hell! It's a prophecy! Who wrote this? Why does this sound familiar, I think I've heard this before." Jareth clutched his head in pain as part of a memory floated to the surface of his mind.

_A vicious storm raged around two figures in the center of the labyrinth on top of the highest tower of the Goblin Castle. The Goblin King was sprawled and defeated before a man with a long silver beard and blue robes. The Goblin King pleaded to the other man. "Please, Merlin! Think about this! Arthur could be happy here! He could be loved!"_

_ Merlin shook his head sadly, "You brought this upon yourself, O King of the Goblins! I can see into the future and Arthur's destiny is to be the king of all of Albion, not of goblins! I gave you one chance to return him to his world to fulfill his destiny and to those that truly love him. You did not. You are a cruel and selfish creature that knows nothing of what love is. Now our friendship is at an end and you are cursed! You're cursed to a lonely and miserable life, bound to the goblin throne that you despise so much until the day comes that you find your soulmate."_

_ The Goblin King looked up at Merlin with hope. "My soulmate? Do you know who that is?"_

_ Merlin looked down at the Goblin King in contempt. "Yes. You know my gift of sight and I have seen your future. This is my parting gift to you, I hope you wallow in misery! Behold your undoing!"_

_ Merlin dropped a crystal with a still image in it, an image of green soul piercing eyes. The Goblin King picked up the crystal and stared into its depths. Merlin disappeared, his voice echoing his final words to the Goblin King. Words that haunted him._

_"A maiden will come to the Labyrinth and solve it she will, _

_and then the king's power will by love be broken and spill. _

_Darkness will fill the void in the king's empty throne, _

_and a monster will be born that is evil true to the bone. _

_Maiden and friends will fight together in vain _

_as the Maiden refuses the evil monster's bane. _

_And when night is at its darkest and a new love is seemingly lost to the Abyss, _

_evil will be driven back when sundered king is made whole by true love's kiss. _

_The newly healed King shall then by old law make maiden his Queen, _

_and together evil vanquished, the Labyrinth healed and the land serene."_

Jareth was yanked back to reality when he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with a very worried expression. "Are you okay, Jareth? You looked like you were having a migraine."

Jareth nodded, "I was looking at your book and I remembered something, here let me show you."

Jareth put his fingers to her temples and pressed his forehead against hers, showing her the vision he just had. A moment later Sarah shuddered and gasped and yanked away from him and from the shock of being dumped back into reality. "That explains a few things. My friends, on the last night I saw them told me you were defeated by only one other, and that was Merlin, the great wizard of legend. So I guess Ludo and those crazy goblins that wear tinfoil on their heads were right; there is more to the prophecy."

Sarah picked up her red leather book and saw the same words she had heard only few moments ago. "I remember Ludo saying the whole prophecy was recorded somewhere and lost. I guess we know where. I found this odd book in my dog's mouth a few years ago, to this day I still don't know where he got it."

Jareth took the book from her hands and put it in the magic sack. "Let's figure this out later, precious. We can brainstorm when we're in the labyrinth, we can talk and walk at the same time. I've packed my things and anything we might need. Are you ready to go?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I only need get all this packed. Some food, a first aid kit, duct tape, and some stuff from my father's tool kit. Oh yeah, and my new Camcorder. Your labyrinth is pretty cool and I'd like to get a few shots."

Jareth smiled, feeling touched that she liked his painstakingly made creation, "You like my labyrinth? You don't think that it's a piece of cake'?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, sorry that I insulted you. I was under pressure at the time as you know, but I really think that it's cool. I plan to make a few videos of the place, your labyrinth could make a really cool fantasy movie."

Sarah put the things she brought into the magic sack. She looked up at Jareth with a coy smile. "By the way your pants fit me, but it's really loose around my crotch. Not surprising since these poor things have been stretched out by that enormous thing you keep between your legs."

Jareth laughed and felt his ego inflate a little when she called his manhood 'enormous'. "I love seeing you wear my clothes, you look good."

Sarah blushed at his compliment. She liked wearing his clothes because they smelled like him and made her feel like he was hugging her. 'I'm not about to tell him that, he doesn't need his ego stroked more than it already has. If I stroke it anymore it's gonna...' She blushed at the innuendo her thoughts were forming. She giggled nervously and changed the subject. "Well, let's go. We don't want to keep Santa waiting, do we?"

Jareth smiled. "No, we don't."

The two of them packed the food, the first aid kit, and a tool kit with lots of duck tape and gorilla glue into the magic sack. Sarah reached beside her bed, where she keep's Granny Williams' old frying pan, and securely tied it to a belt loop for easy access. When they got outside they found Santa and Toby in a sled pulled by eight reindeer. Also in the sled was what Sarah assumed to be elves, but then she took a second look. "Jareth? Why are your goblins dressed like elves?"

Jareth saw what she was looking at. It was two of his Goblins in bright green elf costumes complete with red pointy shoes. One had thick coke bottle glasses and the other had on an aviator's helmet. The one with glasses replied haughtily in a shrill nasally voice "Actually we're gremlins dressed as elves, your majesty. His Majesty, Jareth, lends some of his more talented subjects to help with the Christmas rush."

The one wearing an aviator's helmet waved cheerfully at Sarah, "Hi Queenie! We's on paid vacation! Who's that guy?"

The gremlins looked at Jareth with confusion, apparently they didn't recognize him, even though he remembered these two. The one with the aviator's helmet was called Wingman and the one wearing glasses was Poindexter. Wingman could sabotage or pilot anything with wings, 'his favorite ploy was dancing on the wing of a plane and drive one man to insanity. Bonus points if he got the poor bastard to say to his fellows "there's something on the wing of the plane!" Thanks to Wingman I never go near those metal deathtraps humans dare say can fly.' Jareth thought to himself.

Poindexter built overly complicated machines with little practical use. In truth there was very little difference between goblins and gremlins, they both annoyed Jareth equally, though gremlins often possessed all of the great intellect of a chicken that could annoy him whole new levels. Jareth scowled. "Wingman! Poindexter! I am your king."

The gremlin with coke bottle glasses snorted and replied in a shrill nasally voice "You look nothing like our king. If you are indeed our king then prove it."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Sarah, please don't hate me for what I'm about to do, but in this situation it is unfortunately necessary."

Jareth pulled down his pants, and revealed his manhood to everyone in front of Sarah's house for all to see. Santa immediately covered Toby's eyes.

Sarah hissed angrily at Jareth, "What the hell is wrong with you, Jareth?!"

The gremlins however gasped in recognition and bowed, "The Area! We are not worthy! Forgive us, your majesty! We did not recognize you."

Jareth zipped up his pants, "You two are forgiven. It is fortunate that all my subjects can still recognize the national landmark."

Jareth saw the question Sarah had and answered her before she could ask, "My moronic subjects, declared my crotch a national landmark. They even gave my crotch a nickname: 'The Area'. The little bastards took pictures of me without my trousers and they sell the shots of my wedding tackle as postcards, all of which is now contraband but they still have it on the goblin black market and at the local church. My subjects recognize my bits and pieces more than they do the rest of me, it's rather annoying."

Santa cleared his throat, "You two don't have much time, I suggest you get moving. Jareth, try to keep your clothes on for pity's sake. I'll take Toby with me until you get home and I have complete faith that you two will succeed in your quest."

Sarah ran up to her little brother and gave him a hug. She didn't want to be separated from him and she had no choice but to leave him with a fat guy in a red suit that she had only just met. Her own home was no longer safe from those monsters that attacked them earlier. 'Don't worry, it's Santa Claus! Toby will be fine. He'll have fun watching toys being made.' Sarah turned to Santa and said "Keep my brother safe or you'll be on _my_ naughty list!"

Santa laughed and his belly shook like jelly, "Ho ho ho! You are a fiery one! You and Jareth are perfect for each other! Now we all must be off, time waits for no one. Now, Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen!"

Sarah and Jareth watched as Santa and two of Jareth's crotch-worshipping subjects fly away with Toby into the night sky. Jareth put a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder, "He'll be fine with Old Nick. Come on let's go, we need to return to the labyrinth. I'll take Slepnir and you can take Rudolph. Don't worry Rudolph is a loyal companion and among the fiercest of creatures."

Sarah raised her eyebrow skeptically at the 'fiercest of creatures' mercilessly slaying her stepmother's azaleas. "If you say so, but still feel like I should be more afraid of a flying squirrel than Bullwinkle there."

Jareth snorted at Sarah's disbelief. He thought with laugh, 'She'll know better soon enough, especially when she sees his _fiery_ spirit.' They went to where Rudolph and Slepnir were grazing on Sarah's Stepmother's prized azaleas. Jareth tied the magic sack to Slepnir's saddle and helped Sarah on Rudolph. After Sarah clambered on top of the gigantic red-nosed moose she asked, "So what exactly are we going to do once we get back to the labyrinth? How am I supposed to fix everything and what exactly does that stupid prophecy mean?!"

Jareth took Sarah's hand in his and gave it a tender kiss. He gazed up at her with smoldering eyes filled a passion that made Sarah's body tingle pleasantly and asked her "Do you love me?"

Sarah's heart pumped wildly in her chest, and her mind raced excitedly. 'Do I love him? Yes, I think I do. Or at least I know I'm quickly falling for him. Is it even possible to be completely in love with a man that I've only really known for a day?' Sarah's heart leapt in her chest at the sight of Jareth's intense gaze and took control of her head. Nervous and with shaky breath she said, "Yes."

Jareth's face spilt into a radiant smile that reached his eyes, and made them twinkle with delight. He gave Sarah's hand another loving kiss and joyfully exclaimed. "Then you have nothing to worry about! We just need to reach the center of the labyrinth and as long as we have our love everything will be fixed. Now hold on tightly my love!"

Jareth bounded over to Slepnir and mounted him. With a click of his heels the eight-legged horse trotted to Rudolph's side. Jareth gave Rudolph's rump a hard slap and shouted "On Rudolph! To the Labyrinth!"

Rudolph suddenly reared his head and bolted. Sarah clung to the great beast for dear life and shrieked as they all took off into the sky. Anger overcame her fear when she heard Jareth right behind her laughing his head off, worse still both Rudolph and Slepnir joined him. Sarah screamed at Jareth calling him all sorts of profanities involving his parentage and suggesting that he do things anatomically impossible. To which Jareth replied between guffaws "I would gladly grant your request precious, if you possessed that kind of equipment!"

Clouds surrounded them and completely obscured their vision of the world below. The light around them subtly shifted and Sarah suddenly felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, and made her spine involuntarily twitch. The weird sensation made her squeal and squirm on Rudolph's saddle. She heard Jareth chuckle beside her though she could only see his outline. "We've just pierced the veil between worlds. You'll get used the sensation with experience. The Labyrinth should be right -"

The clouds parted and the sight below made the words in Jareth's throat die. It was the Labyrinth alright, but it had drastically changed and not for the better. Black vines infesting the Labyrinth like a cancer, and they all seemed to be growing out from The Bog of Eternal Stench. The evil looking plants caused fissures in the Labyrinth, like it was slowly ripping it apart brick by brick. A few places were untouched, like the castle and the goblin city. Parts of The Enchanted Forest and The Junkyard looked okay as well. The hedge maze and the stone maze was not so fortunate, the plants overtook most of it, making it look like a sea of ink emerging from a wide chasm that stretched all the way back to the bog.

From below they heard the sounds of wolves howling and the black vines writhed like a pit of poisonous snakes. As fast as lightning the black viper like vines struck Rudolph and Slepnir and started dragging them down to the pit below. The sharp thorns dug into Sarah and Rudolph painfully, and flung through the air like a baseball. Sarah heard Jareth call out her name desperately as she was being wrenched violently away from him. Sarah clamped tightly to Rudolph and crashed into the forest of black vines below. Sarah's heart froze and clenched in terror when, for a moment she caught sight of her evil doppelganger with a cruel pointed smile. She, or more accurately _it, _was reaching out for her with black sharpened claws. The black thorny vines surrounded her and caressed her like a loyal pet begging for food. Sarah had a strong feeling that she and Rudolph were that food.

Rudolph ear-piercing bugle cut through the air, and a great spout of flame erupted from his mouth. Sarah watched in awe as Rudolph the red-nosed moose unleashed a blazing inferno on the black thorny vines. The flames licked and burned and consumed the tar colored vines around them. Her evil doppelganger retreated from the fire, screeching angrily at her. Rudolph galloped through the burning thorns with the grace and ferocity of a beastly demon from hell. "Okay, I take back everything I said about you." Sarah remarked and patted Rudolph affectionately. The sounds of wolves drawing closer spurred him on and the thorny black vines thinned as fog and the familiar old oaks of The Enchanted Forest grew thicker.

Suddenly the screaming sounds of guitars filled the air and a familiar voice singing that filled Sarah with both hope and dread. Rudolph came to a sudden halt in a clearing with great standing stones in the shapes of wolves, vaulting Sarah out of the saddle, and painfully landed on mossy ground in front of a giant cracked statue of a wolf. Pain shot from her left leg, making her whimper, 'Damn I think it's broken.' The wolves had them surrounded, they emerged from the fog and Sarah got a better look at them. The wolves were the size of ponies and their bared teeth glinted like diamonds. They stared down at her with hungry blood red eyes. From the thick fog a figure emerged as he continued to sing, _"Come out of the garden baby, you'll catch your death in the fog! Young girl, they call them the diamond dogs!"_

Sarah's heart dropped to her stomach, feeling like a lead weight. The Goblin King smiled viciously at his injured prey. He continued to sing and dance and howl victoriously with his diamond dogs. Every effort to crawl away was met with a snap of diamond fangs, and the sharp pain of her broken ankle. Rudolph was just outside the wolf shaped standing stones, pawing impatiently at the ground, an invisible force kept him away. Sarah's eyes flickered to Granny Williams' frying pan, which was beside Rudolph, and outside her reach. The music stopped, leaving an eerie silence. Not even the diamond dogs were making a sound, they were simply staring at her, it unnerved her more. The Goblin King still had a predatory smile plastered on his pale blue face and stared at her like a starving man staring at a Thanksgiving feast. Sarah gulped and looked up at the frightening figure gazing hungrily down at her. His smile widened like the cat that finally got the canary. "Well, well, well. What have we here, my diamond dogs? What is this _precious thing_ that we have caught? How fortunate am I that she has flung herself so willingly into my grasp?"

Sarah tried to swallow her fear, but when she spoke it stilled tinged her words. She cursed inwardly at herself when a meek voice came out of her mouth. "What do plan to do with me?"

The Goblin King's dark avian-like eyes glittered with a hunger that made Sarah shiver with fear. The more Sarah trembled, the more that hungry look in his eyes grew. With lightning speed The Goblin King was on top of her, with his hands keeping her wrists pinned firmly pinned on the mossy ground. His face was a hair's breadth from hers, and looked as if he was mulling over something, but that hungry glint in eyes was decisive. "Hmmm. You destroyed my Labyrinth, broke me into two beings, and last but not least you took my power. What would be good compensation?"

Sarah struggled in vain against his grasp, but the more she struggled the more excited he became. Sarah couldn't help but notice how different the creature above her was to the man she found herself falling for, yet they were still the same. She could feel it, beneath his tattered black robes Sarah could feel the exact same thing that she saw when Jareth appeared naked on her bed. 'It's not my Jareth. This _thing_ can't be! Oh dear god he not going to do _that_ to me is he? On the cold ground in front of a bunch of dogs?! My other leg is still good, one hard jab with my knee and he'll drop like any other man...'

Unfortunately for Sarah there was one flaw in her escape plan that the creature that has her pinned knows about, "Don't try to escape me precious, whatever injury I receive so too shall my other self suffer. Now be good and give me my compensation for the pain you have inflicted on myself and my kingdom."

Sarah eyed widened with panic, "I didn't do all this! Those black vines were probably caused by that demonic looking thing that looks like me. I saw her! I know you saw her too! She isn't me! I will fix you though, I promise. I'll find a way to put you back together and I'll even try to restore what you think I stole from you!"

The Goblin King's smile vanished and was replaced with anger. "All of this is your fault because of your sheer ignorance! That thing looks like you because _you_ created it and now it's going to kill us all! You took my power and split me in twain because you broke your vows, my _wife_!"

**Author's Note: **Well here's a cliffhanger for you! Please don't kill me! Here is some fun facts to avert your wrath! There actually is a religion that focuses on the worship of David Bowie's crotch. It's called "The Church of Areaology". I'm not kidding. The man's crotch had been deified. Oh yeah, and Sarah did just break the fourth wall a bit. That camcorder is going to haunt her for years to come (ominous foreshadowing). Also Updates will be slow with school starting up again, so this will be the last chapter for awhile.


	7. The Return Of The Thin White Duke

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to the awesome late Jim Henson and awesome still kicking it Brian Froud and the still sexy David Bowie. Thanks guys for such an such a wonderful movie!

Warnings: This story is rated for mild language, some violence, David Bowie's Area, and of course sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Oh yeah and David Bowie's Area, I mention this twice because there is going to be a lot of it.

Current Music: Station to Station by David Bowie

A Special Thanks to my beta, HippieAthena! And more thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted and Favorited!

Chapter Seven

The Return of the Thin White Duke

_"All of this is your fault because of your sheer ignorance! That thing looks like you because you created it and now its going to kill us all! You took my power and split me in twain because you broke your vows, my _wife_!"_

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wife? I'm not your wife. I'm not even married! I would have known if I got married."

The Goblin King let out a bark of laughter. A harsh laughter that grated on Sarah's ears and made her wince. 'Kneeing him in his fun bits is looking better and better. Sorry, Jareth.' Sarah kept that thought to her self, and the Goblin King spoke in a sing-song voice. "Your ignorance truly is astounding! And here I thought you ran away on our wedding night because you didn't like me. Well that can easily be rectified. Now to take my compensation..."

The Goblin King's mouth was only inches away from Sarah's lips and drifting closer. The smell of his putrid breath made bile rise into Sarah's mouth. Before the Goblin King's lips could meet hers, Sarah jammed her knee into his groin as hard as she could, and scrambled away from him. His agonized cry of pain gave her no little amount of satisfaction. He curled up in the fetal position holding his damaged area, hissing and squealing with agony. The Goblin King threw curses at her amplified by his pain. "You little chit! I'll throw darts in your eyes when I recover! I'll make sure your white shirt stains red with your blood! It's too late! Too late to be-"

Sarah worried briefly what hitting the Goblin King in his love spuds would have done her Jareth, but not for long because a familiar figure came tumbling from the sky cutting off the Goblin King's rant with a pained grunt. The Goblin King was on his back, and Jareth was on top of him effectively pinning him.

The diamond dogs no longer paid attention to Sarah, their complete attention on the Goblin King, and Jareth fallen prone in the very center of the great stone circle. The diamond dogs sat still and watched and waited to see which of the two should be the leader of the pack. Sarah managed to scramble on one good foot to outside of the great circle of large wolf shaped stones. Rudolph was there and to Sarah's relief so was Slepnir, neither one of them seemed to be able to enter the stone circle. Sarah grabbed the cast iron frying pan laying beside Rudolph, its heavy weight comforting her. Sarah looked back at the Goblin King, and Jareth, whom had rolled off of to the side. Both were moaning in pain and clutching their crotches. The fear that had previously coursed through Sarah evaporated at the sheer absurdity before her. With her Granny's frying pan giving back her courage, she limped to the fallen figures of the Goblin King and Jareth. 'Maybe now I can clear up this whole misunderstanding.' Sarah clutched her frying pan determinedly.

Jareth looked up at Sarah with tear filled eyes and Sarah's heart gave a painful clench. He seemed to be recovering from the painful blow she regrettably dealt him. Sarah immediately fell to her knees beside the man she had fallen for. "I'm sorry Jareth, but your other self tried to hurt me. I wouldn't really mind doing it with you, but I refuse to think of that _thing_ over there as being you."

The _thing_ Sarah referred to growled menacingly, "I am a part of Jareth whether you accept it or not. If you really want to fix everything as you claim to then you _must_ accept me."

Sarah's temper snapped. She immediately stood up with a fire blazing in her eyes and wielded her frying pan like a war goddess would a sword that made the frightening Goblin King flinch with fear. "Now you listen here! If you want me to accept you then you WILL be nicer to me! When you're done crying like a baby we're all going to figure out how to put you two back together, even if I have to use duck tape! Now are you going to be nice or do I need to use some _cast-iron_ persuasion?"

The feral Goblin King cowed before Sarah and the fearful iron she wielded. He gulped, and nodded.

Beside the cowering Goblin King, his other half looked proud of the young woman he had chosen to be his wife, even though she had hit where no man should ever be hit. Jareth with fingers still trembling with pain pulled the broken heartstone that resembled wolves from his pocket. Both halves were pulsating with light. "Why don't we try putting this back where it belongs?" Jareth croaked.

Sarah recognized what Jareth had in his hands. "Hey, my present from Ludo!"

The Goblin King knew what it was too. "The heartstone for the Wolves' Gate! How the young night troll get a hold of it? Well at least it did something right. With the heartstone's presence in the human world it helped keep the Labyrinth from closing off completely, even if by a thread."

"What's a wolves' gate?" Sarah asked.

The Goblin King sighed wearily. And gestured to all the enormous wolf shaped stones around them. "The Wolves' Gate is where we're all sitting in. The heartstone in my other half's hands, is supposed to go there." He pointed to a large statue of a wolf in the center of the great standing stones. It had a large crack through it, splitting it nearly in two. Where the wolf's heart is supposed to be is a hole in the exact size and shape of her Christmas present.

Sarah looked at the statue, and back at the Goblin King sheepishly saying only a timid "Oh." She looked at the broken heartstone that was pulsating with light almost like heart beating in Jareth's hands, except the broken halves were out of rhythm. "Is it supposed to do that?" Sarah asked Jareth, pointing at it.

Jareth sighed. "No its not, and my magic cannot fix it. I've tried. You must fix it, you're the one with power."

"What power? Why does everyone think I know what I'm doing?!" Sarah demanded.

"Because you broke it!"

"Because I believe in you!"

The Goblin King and Jareth answered at the same time. Sarah looked between the two, the broken heartstone and the cracked statue. Suddenly Sarah had a light bulb moment, an ingenious idea came to her. Smiling brightly at them she exclaimed excitedly "Wait right there guys! I have an idea!"

She walked over to where Slepnir was and found her magic sack still tied to his saddle. She noticed briefly that the pain in her ankle was gone. 'That's weird, could've sworn it was broken, I probably overestimated it. Oh well, now where did I put those things...' After a few moments of rummaging she found the two items she was searching for. She walked back with her prizes in hand and held up them up for them to see. "Look guys! We can fix it with these!"

The Goblin King and Jareth exchanged looks, almost scoffing at Sarah's idea of fixing a magical item with super glue and duct tape. Sarah saw their raised eyebrows "Look just try it, after all what choice do you have? Now I need both of you to get on either side of the statue and push."

Jareth eager to please her got up right away and handed her the broken heartstone, while the Goblin King grumbled trudged reluctantly to the cracked wolf statue. (Second sentence was fragment, so I combined two) Sarah super glued the two halves together and wrapped it securely together with duct tape. It looked like the goblins' attempt to fix something very expensive and very breakable hoping their king wouldn't notice it and have them all bogged. It didn't look pretty, but Sarah felt satisfied enough that she considered it fixed. The pulsing light from both halves seemed to be in rhythm with each other, the somewhat fixed heartstone seemed to be drawn like a magnet in her hand to its' proper place in the wolf statue.

The Goblin King and Jareth pushed on either side of the cracked wolf statue together. Sarah wished silently to herself 'I really hope that this works in putting those two back together into one body again. One Goblin King is bad enough...' With her wish firmly in her mind she pushed the now wildly pulsating heartstone into the wolf statue and watched in amazement. The great wolf statue, the stones around them, even the mossy ground began to glow. The diamond dogs that were silent and still are now howling and dancing excitedly. The statue in front of Sarah knit itself together and both the Goblin King and Jareth were sucked into it. To Sarah's horror she couldn't pull her hand away from the statue, "Damn! Did I super glue myself?"

Slowly Sarah's hand sunk in further into the wolf statue, try as she might she couldn't pull away. It felt as though she were being sucked under by quicksand, the more she pulled the tighter its grip. 'If this anything like quicksand then if I keep struggling then it will just pull me under faster.' With that thought in mind, Sarah swallowed her rising panic and willed herself to be calm. As soon as she relaxed she felt a familiar spine twitching sensation of crossing the veil and the world seemed to dissolve into darkness all around her as she too was pulled into the statue. When she regained awareness the first thing she noticed was biting cold and snow. It looked similar to where she just was, just covered in snow, same trees and same giant slabs of stones. She leapt back when she saw what was behind her. Where the wolf statue was supposed to be were the bones of a gigantic wolf with broken chains and a broken sword through the roof of its mouth.

Something in Sarah's memory nagged at her, she heard Norse legends of a large wolf and they seemed to match the description of what the creature could have been. Sarah loved reading fairytales from all around the world, one of many she read were the dark tales of the Vikings. She remembered famed figures of their mythos, figures like Odin the king of the gods, Thor the god of thunder and the trickster Loki. Sarah remembered that the giant wolf was supposed to be one of Loki's beastly children that was bound by the Norse gods. She tried to recall the wolf's name. "What was it? Oh yeah! Fenrir!"

As soon as Sarah spoke the empty eye sockets of the wolf's eyes lit up with an eerie blue light and howled mournfully. Sarah knew that sound, the same sad sound Ludo made when he was bound, she pitied on the beast tortured even after death. She approached the bones of the wolf. The wolf spoke in a low rumbling growl that grew louder. "You know my name! Just as I know yours Sarah, The-Girl-Who-Won. I saw how you kicked my father in his royal family jewels. I'm impressed. My father, he needed a little humbling, his ego grew larger than his head and his crotch. All of my siblings, even with our extreme differences, will agree with me on the subject where our father is concerned."

Sarah felt confused. 'I thought Loki was the father of Fenrir, The Goblin King couldn't also be the Norse trickster god, could he? It couldn't hurt to ask Fenrir a few questions, after all maybe he knows where Jareth and his alter ego went.' She cleared her throat and slowly approached the bones. "I'm looking for two people, well technically they're one person but they got split into two because of me. It's a long story you see and I guess I'm rambling..."

The skeleton of the great wolf laughed, a low rumbling bark. "Yes, my father, who was split in two by you. Yes I already know."

Sarah felt less apprehensive about the jovial canine spirit, but one question kept nagging her. "By your father, we're talking about, Jareth the Goblin King, right? The stories say he was Loki, the Norse trickster god."

Sarah could almost see the wolf's skull smile cryptically. "My father has many names, and many faces. Loki is merely one of them. He has appeared in so many of mortal myths and legends. So many that I don't think even he knows who he truly is anymore, though the Jareth The Goblin King is probably the closest to the truth. Most stories that mortals pass off as fable or myth often have a grain of truth. You should already know that not all fairytales are make believe."

Sarah fell silent taking in this startling piece of Jareth's past. 'Jareth and Loki are one and the same? Hmmm the more I think about it the more sense it makes. Yeah, I can see the similarities. But how many other stories is Jareth a part of that I never knew was him? Just _who _is he? And he's got kids! I guess it wouldn't be farfetched for Jareth to have children, if he's centuries old that I suspect he is it would far more unusual for him _not _to have a few kids already. Not unless he's got problems with his downstairs joy department, though it would explain the tight pants that scream _'I'm overcompensating for something!'_ Once I put Humpty Dumpty back together again I can ask him. Just another reason for the two of us to get out of this alive, besides going on a second date with Jareth.' Sarah wanted to put together the man she was falling for in one piece, and had to ask Fenrir. "Can you tell me where both of his halves are? I want to put Jareth back together again. I know I don't know him well enough to say for certain that I love him, but I want the chance to know him and maybe to know if what I feel for him is true love."

The wolf nodded, and smiled gratefully. A single tear of utter relief slid down his skull. "Thank you, Sarah, for caring enough about my father to give him a chance at love. He has had a very lonely existence and very bad luck with lovers. Most, like my mother only went to his bed for the power he offered, not for the man himself. You are the first thing that he loved that ever came back into his life. Even we his children have left him, some like myself, quite permanently. He was a broken man before you made that wish, Sarah."

As Sarah listened, she shed a tear for the Jareth she knew before he was split in twain. 'That poor man, I feel awful for treating him like he was a heartless villain that only stole baby brothers for fun.' Sarah knew then that any hatred or anger for the Goblin King was gone. The angry and hateful creature that had her pinned earlier was a creature sculpted by pain. She looked up at the sad ghost of the once great wolf. "I must help him! If love will heal him then I will love him! Just tell me where his both halves of him are."

Sarah could feel the skull smile. "My father is in good hands. His spirit's separated pieces fight for dominance. Look over beyond my bones, and you will see them fight. It is a trial of the spirit, there can be only one, and they fight for who shall be that one."

Sarah looked over beyond the bones of the great wolf Fenrir, she saw two wolves beyond the old trees engaged in a bloody battle. She got ten feet before Fenrir stopped her. "Wait, I have a gift for you; a promise that no kin of mine shall ever harm you and should you be in need all you have to do is howl and my children will come to your aid."

"Howl?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, like a wolf. It's easy, come on give us a howl!"

Fenrir then gave a mighty howl, one Sarah was sure she could not match, but she would try anyway. She sucked in her breath and howled as loud as she could. "Not bad for someone as puny as you, but with practice you could improve. Now I wish luck and farewell, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks, Fenrir. Before I go let me help you." Sarah untangled the chains from his legs, and pried the old sword from Fenrir's mouth. The sword broke easily, rust and time have done their work in destroying what was once a mighty weapon. As soon as the sword was pried free, Sarah heard the sound of a relieved sigh and stumbled backwards. From the wolf's bones Sarah saw Fenrir's spirit emerge, who barked and wagged his tail happily. He said in his low rumbling voice "Thank You." Then he disappeared in a flash of light with a final howl that to Sarah sounded like freedom.

Sarah walked over Fenrir's silent bones and to the two wolves still engaged in bloody combat. Neither one of the wolves was losing nor winning, they were too engrossed in their battle to notice Sarah. To Sarah they were identical in every physical way, but she knew in mind they couldn't be more different. 'One is the hairy bastard that deserved a kick to the stones and the other is that fantastic man who made me breakfast and does the dishes. So how do I tell which is which? Ah! I know! The one that tries to bite me is the one I want to lose this battle. Well, here goes something stupid.' Sarah scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball and threw it between the two wolves. The snowball whizzed between their eyes, interrupting another staring contest. They looked at Sarah, the source of the interruption, one wolf growled and the other wagged his tail happily. Sarah immediately knew which one was she wanted to win. She dashed over to the wolf wagging his tail giving him a hug and the benign wolf licked her face affectionately. "I found you! Let's put you back together, Jareth!"

The malevolent wolf growled and launched toward Sarah, aiming for her throat. The benign wolf tore himself from Sarah's arms batted the baneful beast away from her with a good blow to the head with a strong paw. Sarah saw the wolf she bet on to win, had gained in strength and size, while the other was looking more ragged. Sarah felt more confidence flow into her and her new wolf champion, "Okay Goblin King, it's time you knew who top dog was! Come on Jareth, together we can take him down!"

Sarah and her wolf champion circled around the malevolent and now ragged wolf. Her champion lunged toward the ragged wolf and slammed a strong clawed paw against his throat. Sarah then tackled the ragged and battered wolf to the ground and her champion sunk his teeth into his throat, gaining an unfaltering hold against his opponent. The malevolent wolf was at their mercy. The malevolent wolf continued to struggle as her champion's teeth sunk deeper into his throat until the beaten beast let out a shrill yip. The malevolent wolf was dead. They won. The victorious wolf stood over the wolf's body, glowing brightly. The defeated wolf's body dissolved into tendrils of light and merged with the victorious wolf. The light became blinding and when Sarah blinked both of them were gone.

Sarah walked back to the great standing stones where Fenrir's bones were. The biting cold gave way to a warm breeze and the snow was starting to melt revealing green underneath it's icy blanket. Sarah jumped when the great pale form of Fenrir appeared before her and jovial and carefree. He looked as he might have been in life, though he had a ghostly glow to his snow white fur. His eyes caught her attention, blue with one of his pupils larger than the other. He laughed, a low rumbling bark. "I knew you could do it! My father is once again whole in body! Thank you! And thank you again for freeing me! I am free to run with my pack, and to be able to smell again too!" Fenrir sniffed her. "Ah, my father's mark! Ha! I should have known my father had already declared you his mate! His taste in partners has most certainly improved. I look forward to new siblings, I have no doubt they shall all be beautiful with you as their mother."

Sarah's stomach got butterflies at the mere mention of having kids with Jareth, her mind conjuring images of many children, all of them a varied mixture of their looks, and all of them were indeed beautiful. Something in her tingled pleasantly at the thought of having kids with Jareth, particularly the thought of _making_ aforementioned kids. Sarah shoved these thoughts aside violently. 'Hold it right there, Sarah! You are not imagining making babies with Jareth. Just because he's good with Toby and he makes my lady parts tingle just right, he's... Oh who am I kidding, I want him more than a she-wolf in heat wants the canine equivalent of Don Juan. Hell Jareth could make Don Juan look like a shaved orangutan...' Sarah's train of thought was derailed from its original destination to the gutter with one important question. "Wait, where is your father?"

The giant wolf grinned and answered cryptically. "Inside me. Now it is time for both of us to leave this place, my role as a gate guardian is no longer needed."

Fenrir disappeared as quickly as he came before Sarah could worm a straighter answer out of him. She felt a familiar tingling sensation that signaled the crossing between worlds, and found herself in a familiar mossy clearing of great standing stones. The diamond dogs were gone now as were Slepnir and Rudolph. She was in front of a large statue she now knew was of Fenrir, the restless spirit she befriended and freed. She heard Fenrir's familiar howl in the distance and heard the diamond dogs answering his call. It seems he was reunited with his kin. Sarah smiled and felt happy for the poor creature, trapped and bound even death, now finally free. She wondered what happened to Fenrir or his other children for that matter, 'Maybe Jareth can tell me. I want to know! What happened to you Jareth, to get so bad?' Sarah gazed at the statue of Fenrir hoping for answers. "'Inside me.' He says. What exactly does he mean by that?"

Sarah looked at the statue carefully. "He doesn't mean that Jareth is _inside_ his statue does he?!"

Sarah pressed her ear against the statue listening for any signs of life. Thump-thump. A strong heart beat. 'There! He is in there! I need to get him out!' Sarah looked around for something to smash the statue open and spotted her granny's frying pan. She quickly grabbed her frying pan and as hard as could hit it against the side of the statue. Crack. The statue cracked open from the inside and like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon so too did Jareth emerge reborn. He was no longer split into two beings.

Sarah brushed rock and rubble off of Jareth. He was grunting with the titanic effort it took to break free of his stone cocoon. He stood before her naked and new for a moment before he swayed uneasily. Sarah was immediately at his side, helping him walk. He looked at her with eyes filled with love. Sarah knew that this was the man she fell in love with and not the beast filled with resentment. He gave her a worn but genuine smile, croaking with a tired voice, "Thank you Sarah... I knew I could believe in you... My love. I am whole again though at a price, much of my past is forever lost to me now. I know it's there, but it's just out of reach. I remember some things, but it's blurred like trying to see a forest through thick fog. You my love, are the only clear thing I can remember."

Jareth with a trembling hand caressed her face and Sarah leaned into his loving touch. "What happened? Those wolves, were they you or something?" She asked.

"We were in my mind, I think. The labyrinth is a sort of extension of myself. Places like this have access to deeper parts of my psyche. It is why I have guardians to keep meddlers out. The best explanation I have for you precious is that I must have suffered so much pain in my past that it drove me insane. Those two wolves were, I guess, my mind's representations of two conflicting halves of my mind. When that wolf died so too did my much of my neurosis and the memories that caused it. I'm still the same old tyrant that everyone knows and fears, just less likely to force myself upon you and more likely to respond to reason. I know now that had you not defeated me you, I would not have been a very good lover, more of jailor really. Your beautiful spirit would have broken under my harsh treatment. I would have-"

Sarah cut Jareth off with a kiss. "Don't think about the what ifs. Even if a lot of your memories are lost you, we can always make new ones."

Jareth's eyes widened, remembering something important. "My love! We must get to the castle beyond the Goblin City! Come. Help me open a path. Using magic will be quicker."

Sarah helped Jareth walk out of the standing stones and to a nearby old oak tree. Jareth took her hand in his and placed the other on the trunk of the tree. "Sarah, close your eyes and think of how much you love me. That is where magic is found..."

Sarah shut her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. She thought of how she woke up feeling safe and wonderful in his arms. Suddenly she felt like she was falling through a trapdoor one second and the next she found herself tumbling out of another tree, falling on top of Jareth and some soft grass and clover. She was in some kind of castle courtyard garden with the tree they fell out of marking the center. They were in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Sarah took in the beauty of the place, familiar old stone walls of a familiar castle surrounding an idyllic garden. Flowers were everywhere filling her senses with their color and their sweet perfume. Sarah recognized several of them; amaranth, red roses, honeysuckle, lilacs, forget-me-nots, primroses, red tulips, jasmine, and ivy climbing the walls. All of these flowers seemed to speak of love, both eternal and true. Sarah looked up at the tree in the very center of the garden that the two of them were under. It was the source of light in the garden, the tree was obviously magical in nature because the blossoms were glowing like Christmas tree lights. The light from the tree's blossoms, the fireflies dancing around them, and the twinkling stars and bright full moon above gave the perfumed garden a sensual glow. It was the perfect setting for making love. Sarah looked at the tree again and her stomach twisted in a knot when she recognized what kind of tree it was. It was a _peach _tree. A _magic _peach tree. "Jareth! Where are we?!"

Sarah looked over at Jareth and to her horror saw that he was not moving nor were his eyes opened. It seemed that getting the two of them here to the castle took what little he had left. Sarah panicked and held his unconscious form tightly in her arms, afraid that he had slipped away from her forever. It took Sarah a moment to see him breathing evenly, he murmured her name lovingly in sleep. She sighed with relief, realizing that the man she loved was not dead, simply snoozing. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you, Jareth!"

Sarah continued to hold Jareth in her arms, simply relieved that he was put back together, that he was alive, and that he loved her. The way he said her name, like it was something to caress, and the way he looked at her like he wanted to crawl inside her and never leave. Her eyes raked over him, taking in the sight of him. Jareth's appearance was as Sarah remembered him when she first met him in her parent's bedroom, wild ash blond hair that seemed to defy gravity and exotic wild eyes. He was also naked but Sarah was starting to grow accustomed to the sight of his "national landmark". As she gently brushed hair from his face she noticed his ears were pointed. 'Huh I guess his hair hid those, I've never noticed them before. Not surprising since his hair would have to be that big to hide that king-sized ego. His ego probably deflated quite a bit after that swift kick to the royal family jewels.' A giggle escaped her lips and the sound made Jareth stir a little in his sleep.

Sarah gazed down at the rest of his body, curiosity driving her to explore this new creature that was Jareth. The nails of hands and feet ended in sharp delicate points. What surprised her the most was a long slender tail with a tuft of dark blond hair at the end. Sarah wondered for the not for the first time what Jareth was. 'No label I can think of seems to apply to him. He's not quite human, that's for sure. Maybe Jareth is just Jareth.'

Sarah looked down at Jareth's 'Area' with a gaze filled with curiosity and a hint of desire. She was not very familiar with that particular part of a grown man's anatomy. Sure she'd changed her little brother's diapers and there were charts in health class, but Jareth was the first grown man she had seen naked in real life. The sight gave her quite a shock when she first saw him. Now she found the sight of him in all his naked glory both fascinating and beautiful. The skin of his genitals were slightly darker that the rest of his body, a very pale brown. Jareth's member rested on top of his sack and a nest of dark blond curls. A wicked idea came to her. "I wonder what it feels like..."

Sarah's hand reached down apprehensively toward Jareth's resting member. 'He won't mind will he? He did say I was free to touch it the first time I saw him naked...' Her curiosity and desire to explore this part of the man she loved overwhelmed her apprehension. She gave his appendage an experimental flick, mesmerized by the way it bobbed up and down. Feeling bolder, she wrapped her hand around his warm shaft, pulling the loose skin of his shaft back and revealed the moist pale rose-brown tip. She pumped his member a few times, loving the feel of loose velvet skin over hard muscle in her hand.

Sarah used her other hand to explore the sack that lay under his member, it was soft and covered with course dark blond hair. When she massaged it a little, she was rewarded with a soft sigh. Sarah continued to massage it and slowly pump his member with both of her hands, enjoying the reaction: moans of pleasure spilling from Jareth's lips. She watched in fascination as Jareth's member grew larger, and the head of his member emerging from the pale brown skin like a flower unfurling. Sarah leaned her head closer to Jareth's erect member, studying it closer in detail, picking up the scent of his lilac and leather soap and his natural musk. When Sarah gave the tip of his erection a lick, Jareth gasped. 'Huh, doesn't taste horrible, granted it's not chocolate ice-cream but it's not like it's my stepmother's steamed Brussels sprouts. Besides, Jareth seems to _really _love it.' Sarah gave the tip another lick and lightly sucked on the tip, making Jareth's breath to come out in pants. Sarah felt empowered making the mighty king moan for her and took more of him into her mouth. She sucked harder making Jareth buck his hips and his breath to come out in rapid pants. Sarah immediately stopped her ministrations fearing that he might wake up. 'How am I going to explain this one to Jareth?! If he caught me molesting him like this in his sleep, he'd never let me live it down!' Sarah's fears were confirmed when she heard a familiar voice, husky and dripping with desire. "Why ever did you stop, love?"

Color rose to Sarah's cheek, she wanted to find a rock to crawl underneath. She looked sheepishly up at him to see a smug smirk on his face and eyes glazed with desire and twinkling with a promise of mischief. Jareth purred, like a cat that discovered it could have the cream _and _the canary. "I never knew you to be such a bold vixen! Fellatio on a strange, naked man whilst he is sleeping? And you call _me _the pervert! I believe I have the right to punish you as I see fit. Now whatever shall I do to you for fondling a sleeping king in such a _delightful _manner?"

Jareth grinned wickedly at Sarah, while his eyes were twinkling with playfulness. Sarah affirmed to herself that Jareth the Goblin King has returned, no longer was he a man nor was he that creature. He was still the man she fell in love with, but spiced with something wild and exotic. Sarah shivered with anticipation under Jareth's smoldering gaze and seductive smile. Her body flooded with lust and her mind was filled with the need to touch the man she loved. 'What if something happens and I never know his touch?' Sarah's mind was made up, and her body burning with the need to be with Jareth. Suddenly Jareth's borrowed clothing she was wearing was too constricting. Wordlessly she stood up, for a moment Jareth wondered what she was going to do. Then she stripped, ripping the garments off her haphazardly strewing the clothing on the soft grass and clover beneath them. Jareth stared at her amazed, drinking in every inch of Sarah's naked skin like a man who has thirsted in the desert and finally found his oasis. Sarah stood before the man she loved and the man who loved her, naked and unafraid. "I'm ready, Jareth. I love you and I wish to be with you... as a lover. No more waiting. Please."

Jareth looked up at her amazed and dumbstruck, as if he thought that he was dreaming. "Will you be with me forever?" He asked her hopefully.

Sarah looked into his eyes with a steadfast gaze and nodded, "I think we've both been lost and lonely for too long. Let's be together forever."

Jareth did not hesitate. He pulled her down into his lap and took her mouth with his in a burning kiss, a kiss that Sarah reciprocated with equal fervor and passion. They broke the kiss momentarily to breathe. Jareth gazed deeply into her eyes, his mismatched eye boring into her. "I am yours eternally. This I _vow_."

Sarah's heart raced under Jareth's smoldering gaze, unable to look away. She gazed back into him, willing all of her passion and love to pour into him. "And I too am yours eternally. This I also vow."

In a flash the two lovers melded their lips together in a soul-searing kiss and embraced each other in one magical moment...

* * *

Author's Note: There is smut beginning of the next chapter, I promise! So try not to kill me. I also want to take the time to thank David Bowie for being completely stark naked in the movie "The Man Who Fell to Earth" and I want to thank the folk's who remastered the movie so I can see Bowie's area in high glorious definition. Thanks guys, its a gift that keeps on giving! Anyways so yeah, Jareth = Loki. I can totally see it, Jareth going by the name of Loki in his younger and cockier (even more so than he is now) days. Just compare Loki (from mythology) to when David Bowie was in his Ziggy Stardust and Aladdin Sane periods and the similarities are uncanny. Jareth being a trickster god makes _sense_ if you think about it. If you're not knowledgeable on norse mythology you can google it. Or if you've got the attention span of a squirrel, like me, go on tvtropes .org and search under 'norse mythology'. Yes I've been troping again, I can waste hours on that site. Oh yeah! And look! Jareth has been put back together again! And he's finally going to get some... in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
